Dan Vs Trolls
by HomestuckVS
Summary: This isn't related to Homestuck AT ALL. Dan is convinced by Chris to get a computer and sign up for a chatting website. Dan begins getting trolled almost immediately by some stranger that goes by, ID25* How will Dan manage to win this seemingly hopeless battle?
1. Chapter 1

_**~AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_So I was just derping around my house still ¾ asleep. Suddenly an idea popped into my dysfunctional brain to write a fanfic where Dan gets ruthlessly trolled by some random stranger. This will eventually lead to an all out internet war between the two. Who will the winner be? I hope you all enjoy the story! Please review my work, I'm gonna need all the help I can get. Also, if you guys have any suggestions as to what you might want to happen next on the story I'm all ears! Also, this has nothing to do with Homestuck despite the picture I drew for the cover art._

**Chapter 1**

Dan was sitting in his apartment. Chris had finally convinced him to get a computer; willingly paying for the expensive contraption out of his own pocket. Dan was looking grumpy as usual as he explored the foreign software, discovering how it worked (with little success -_-). Dan had managed to open the internet after an hour of yelling and slamming on the keys. Chris had told him about this weird chatting website that you could use to talk to all sorts of different people you could consider friends.

_What was that stupid site called?_ Dan thought.

_Oh yeah, it was something like "Space Monkeys Friend-line."_

Dan typed the idiotic title into the search bar on Google's homepage. It yielded a few results. Dan clicked on the top link which brought him to a web page, blasting so much space monkeyness into his eye sockets that he could hardly believe it. Dan released an angry sigh as, against his better judgment, he clicked on the 'create an account' button; he didn't want to disappoint Chris.

A few minutes later the page loaded. Dan skimmed the sign-up page looking for some details that may bind him to some sort of stupid agreement unknowingly, like how the fine print in contracts contained some crippling detail that doesn't allow you to leave, or that you have to pay money. Crap like that made Dan so angry. In fact, contracts and secretive people were both on Dan's infamous list. He didn't find anything too suspicious so he scrolled back to the top, beginning the tedious task of filling in the required information.

Dan looked at the first box marked, 'USERNAME.'

_Username? I guess it means I need to insert my name here._ Dan deduced.

He quickly typed Dan in the box. He moved to the next one only to be blocked. Red text appeared saying something along the lines of, 'There must be at least one number.' Or some stupid crap like that. Dan, frustrated, added the number one after his name. He would never understand technology and its silly demurs.

The next step was to create a password. This didn't take long for Dan. Obviously his password would be 'mrmumbles1' Dan smiled as he thought of his precious kitty cat; currently cuddling at his side. After a few pats on the head, Dan entered his newly created email account on gmail, as well as his gender and marital status. He put married, because he didn't want to be hounded constantly by the desperate, needy women of the world.

Dan clicked the submit button a few short moments later and was lead to a page that was apparently his account page. Dan looked over it.

"This is BS! Why should I grace the miserable inhabitants of this world with my life's awesome story!" Dan grumbled. He decided he wouldn't put anything about himself on his profile, but would write this:

_I suppose all of you want to know about my life, because I'm awesome, and everyone else sucks. I will however deprive you of this knowledge. I know that your mental capacity is just too small to hold all of my greatness in your pea sized brains. So I'm really doing you all a favor._

After Dan had posted his "biography" of sorts he suddenly heard a small dinging sound ring out from his computer's speakers. Someone by the name of 'ID25*' was messaging him. Dan clicked on the envelope icon and began to read, growing more furious as he got further along in the message.

_You really must think highly of yourself. But we all know that you're just a sad, little man living alone. You try to boost your self confidence by gloating about what we all infer is a sad, introverted life in which you pet your cat and have one, maybe two, idiotic friends that you belittle to make your small self seem bigger _:). _I pity you._

That was the first as well as the last straw. Dan quickly began slamming on his keyboard, typing a reply.

_I do not appreciate your silly attempt at trying to make me angry. I really am just too awesome for you, or anyone else, for that matter. I bet you're the type of person that bullies the small just to make yourself feel better about your messed up, pathetic, empty life._

Dan clicked the send button. A few seconds later another message was received from ID25* saying,

_Wow, you must really be lonely. The reason you most likely signed up for this website in the first place is because you don't have any other way to communicate with every day people. How sad that must be for you. _:D

Dan skillfully typed out yet another reply like an idiot. He was only baiting the guy further.

_Don't you feel like a pathetic loser butting in on innocent people's accounts. I bet you do this because no one ever wants to talk to you in person._

The very next second there was a short message in response.

_You are a sad, sad little man. I bet you feel empty inside knowing you'll only ever be important on the internet. Actually, I take that back, you'll never be important anywhere._

Dan looked at this last message. He felt a small, stinging sensation in his heart. He decided he'd had enough and logged off to get something to eat. He needed to take a break. Dan called Chris and demanded he come and pick him up right then. Chris quickly agreed seeing as it was to get food, and arrived five minutes later.

"Hey Dan! How are you liking the new computer?" Chris inquired, a happy look on his face.

"The computer's fine, but that stupid website you told me to sign up for has this stupid loser on there that keeps insulting me! It's infuriating and a bit hurtful." Dan admitted.

"Sounds like you've got a troll. It's best to just ignore internet trolls Dan, it'll only get worse if you keep responding." Chris suggested.

Dan looked over at Chris punching him in the arm as they pulled into Burgerphile's parking lot.

"OW!" Chris yelped.

"It's not that simple! You know it's hard for me to ignore someone that is deliberately trying to make me angry!" Dan lowered his head.

Red in the face and looking a little down Dan yelled, fists shaking at the sky.

"TROLLS!"

Whoever this ID25* person was, Dan would make him pay.


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay so here's the second chapter to my story. Enjoy :) Still open to suggestions by the way. Also tell me if you think the story is progressing too fast. I want to take this one a bit slower than some of my other stories ^_^_

**Chapter 2**

Dan and Chris sat themselves down at a booth with their trays of food. They needed to formulate a plan, and a good one.

"Dan, you are never going to be able to figure out who the real person is." Chris exclaimed.

"It could be someone all the way on the other side of the globe!"

Dan gave Chris a disapproving look.

"Chris, you don't know what was said. I have been wronged, and that TROLL is going to pay for it!"

Dan replied.

"Well, here." Chris pulled out his cell phone and went to the site.

"Log in to your profile and show me."

"And give him the chance to pester me again! I need a plan first." Dan countered.

"Dan, just log in."

"Fine." Dan mumbled under his breath. He snatched the phone out of Chris's outstretched hand.

Dan logged into his account and handed the phone back to Chris. Chris read through the conversation, an indifferent look on his face.

"Wow Dan, he's a pretty ruthless troll." Chris was going to continue with some other comment when there was a familiar ringing coming from the phone.

"What did that brigand say now!" Dan yelled, grasping for the phone.

Chris pushed Dan away as he looked at the new message. Chris read aloud the newest addition to the collection of insults.

"It says, '_Back for more are you? Well I have something to say to you for that last comment. I had forgotten something I had wanted to say, and you logged off before I could get it out :1 I just wanted to say that, on top of no one ever seeing you as anything more than a worthless sack of dog crap, that you most certainly are gay. Otherwise I'm sure you would have at least dated a few more girls by now. Though I honestly can't fathom why anyone would agree to go out with you in the first place. Maybe you can find some ugly-ass rich guy that will take you. :) Talk with you later!' _Wow...um." Chris had a really sad expression on his face. He looked towards Dan who he assumed was seething by now.

Dan couldn't believe what he'd just heard read to him. He was in shock.

"Dan." Chris called out. He snapped his fingers in front of Dan's face, earning him a smack on his left knuckles.

"Whatever, it's fine. I'll get him eventually." Dan stated quietly.

"Dan I wasn't going to suggest this because I really didn't want to help you hurt a petty internet troll."

"Well what is it!" Dan sighed grumpily.

"Elise can get us their location easily. We just need to give her the username and she'll calculate their location. It's a special computer for the government that she's been assembling. It doesn't get delivered until tomorrow." Chris stated proudly.

"We'll get this guy, don't you worry!"

Dan let out a snort, "Sure buddy. Well let's eat, I'm starved."

Dan took a bite of his hamburger not noticing the cheese. Chris had failed to point it out before Dan had taken a bite.

"Dan!" Chris cried out as he rushed to the other side of the booth.

Dan collapsed on the seat clutching his gut. He moaned, it hurt so bad.

"I-I need my medicine!" Dan gasped.

"Let's just get you to the hospital-"

"NO!" Dan exclaimed; flinching at the quick action of jerking himself upright.

"Just get me to your house. I should be fine if I rest for a few hours."

Chris hesitantly agreed. He grabbed the burgers and carried Dan to the car, gingerly placing him in the backseat. Dan was placed on the sofa once they got to Chris's house.

"Hey sweetie." Elise said as she gave Chris a peck on the cheek.

"What's up with Dan, he looks awful."

Chris sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

"An internet troll and accidental cheese intake." Chris stated.

Elise rose her eyebrows.

"I know it sounds ridiculous, but this troll's just ruthless." Chris quietly exclaimed as he led Elise into the kitchen. He didn't want to disturb Dan.

"We need you to locate this guy, he's going to make what's left of Dan's sanity go out the window. Dan will snap at some point." Chris explained.

"An internet troll is NOT a good reason for me to bust out the government's special locator."

Chris pulled out his cell. He made quick work of logging in to Dan's account. He handed his phone to Elise.

"How do you know Dan's password?"

"He mumbled it while he was entering it into the phone." Chris chuckled. Dan could really be such a silly idiot sometimes.

Elise shrugged her shoulders. She scrolled through the conversation. Nothing really shocked her, but the last comment that Chris had read aloud to Dan was just awful.

"How could someone be so mean?" Elise asked in bewilderment.

"Even Dan's not this merciless with his snark comments."

Chris nodded in agreement.

A groan escaped from Dan's throat as he sat up; one hand still carefully laid on his abdomen.

"Dan you really should be resting." Chris said.

"I'm fine." Dan croaked.

Dan noted the fact that Chris and Elise were giving each other weird looks at his statement. Dan, almost to prove that he was indeed alright, stood up. His legs wobbled a bit for a moment, but Dan regained his balance rather quickly.

"Let's go. I want to get this locator business out of the way. ID25* is going to get what's coming to him."

Elise led the way into the garage. A large object was covered with a dusty sheet. Upon removing it a large mechanical contraption stood before Dan.

"This is the biggest computer I've ever seen!" Dan admired the great structure. Dan noted that there were a lot of buttons, dials, and levers. He didn't know what they were for, but he knew that Elise would kill him if he touched anything.

Elise flipped the switch on the machine. A huge gust of air hit Dan in the face as it started up, almost knocking him over. Elise turned a few knobs, and pulled down the three black levers on the far left. Chris stood by Dan making sure he could catch him if he was feeling faint.

"Okay boys, what's this troublemakers username?" Elise sighed.

"It's ID25*" Dan stated. He spit the words out as if they were poison.

Elise typed in the short name and punched in a few other small requirements.

"Would you do the honors Dan?" Elise asked, gesturing to the large blue button in the center.

Dan smiled a little as he stepped forward. He reached out his hand slowly pushing the button in. There were multiple clicks and beeps as the machine calculated the information. A loud ding rang out. The machine printed out a small card. Dan grabbed it. He was shocked at the results. ID25*'s address was none other than the apartment right next to his own.

_**~AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_Dun dun duuuun. The troll has been living right next to Dan this whole time! Find out who the mysterious ID25* is in the next chapter! I'll try and get it out as soon as possible._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"They've been within my grasp this whole time!" Dan was flabbergasted.

"I could have taken care of this problem ages ago- OH!" Dan clutched his stomach. He still hadn't fully recovered from that cheeseburger incident.

"Well we can't just go rushing in." Elise stated. "We need to come up with a plan, because this guy is obviously quite intelligent strategically speaking."

"Well I'm even better, so let's get going already!" Dan yelled.

"Dan we might as well come up with a plan, your stomach is still, clearly, VERY upset." Chris added.

"What are you talking about, it's just fi-OOF!" Dan doubled over as Chris punched him in the stomach.

"Sorry Dan, but we need to come up with a plan."

"Traitor." Was all Dan managed to spit out before he fell unconscious.

Chris carried Dan back inside the house, placing him in his and Elise's bed. He went out to the living room where Elise sat waiting with a large notepad. It was time to get serious and plan out what the best course of action would be.

Dan lay on the bed, twitching and shifting uncomfortably. He was dreaming, and it wasn't pleasant.

_Dan arose, he was surrounded by darkness. His stomach was completely settled and he proceeded to stand up. _

"_Wha- where am I?" Dan's voice echoed throughout the vast space. _

_There was a quiet ringing noise. Dan turned around to find a giant computer screen looming over him. The monitor was flashing brightly, a message had been delivered. Dan climbed on top of the oversized keyboard and jumped up and down repeatedly on the 'enter' key until it clicked down. The screen, in giant flashing letters, displayed naught but a few words. WORTHLESS, SMALL, GAY. Dan fell backwards off the keyboard, landing on his back. He regained his composure as quickly as was possible and began running in the opposite direction. It proved to be a futile effort. No matter where he ran the screen stood tall, mocking him silently. _

"_Just stop; leave me alone!" Dan cried out. _

_He fell to the ground, holding his head. He hid his face as best he could as a crowd of hideous, black silhouettes of people that were young and old pointed their fingers and laughed. The worst part was that the silhouettes of Chris and Elise were there too, joining in the torment. They were closing in on him slowly, like a cat getting ready to pounce on its prey. Then everything suddenly went dark._

Now back to reality Dan jolted awake. He was soaked in sweat, and a few tears streaked his cheeks. Chris was standing above him, that goofy-looking worried expression he often wore was displayed on his face. Elise stood in the doorway. She, too, had a worried look about her.

"Dan, are you okay!" Chris yelled.

"You started yelling and when we came in here you were flailing around on the bed. You almost fell on the floor, but I was able to get to you in time." Chris explained.

Dan looked a tad paler than his usual complexion, but he felt okay for the most part.

"I'm fine, I just had a nightmare."

"Are you sure?" Elise inquired.

"Yeah." Dan mumbled.

"Well then here are some fresh clothes. Go and take a quick shower." Chris handed Dan some of his clothes and gently urged him towards the bathroom.

Dan decided he would comply just this once about hygiene. Elise and Chris were being awfully helpful and nice. A thought suddenly occurred to Dan as part of a message popped into Dan's head,

"_...never be important anywhere."_

Dan suddenly slapped Chris's hand away.

"Ouch! Dan what's your prob-" Chris froze. Dan was glaring at him with the force of a thousand suns. The funny thing though was that Chris didn't feel anger coming from the intensity of Dan's eyes, but instead he felt great sadness.

"I hope you're happy! I know when I'm not wanted or appreciated. I'll take my leave of you now. Goodbye Chris, Elise."

Dan started walking towards the front door, throwing Chris's clothes up in the air to strewn them about the room. Elise blocked his path after a few steps.

"Dan what is wrong with you! We are trying to help, and you're acting all pissy at us for no reason. If you maybe tell us what's wrong we can apologize IF an apology is in order." Elsie folded her arms across her chest.

Dan tried to maneuver around Elise in all ways that would have been possible, but she was too fast. Dan let out a frustrated growl and throwing his hands up in the air gave in.

"Fine! I know for a fact you guys actually hate me. You've done a good job hiding it up until now, well, Chris has at least. Anyways, ID25* has made your feelings quite clear. I can't believe I didn't see it before now!" Dan complained. His eyes were becoming wet, which made Dan even more frustrated.

"I'm not crying, I just have something in my eye!" He yelled.

"Wait, what!" Chris screeched.

"You are absolutely ridiculous! If I hated you I would have never put up with you in the first place. We've been friends for years!" Chris was pushing Dan into a corner as he jabbed Dan's chest with his outstretched index finger.

"You take the word of some idiotic stranger over me, whom you've known most of your life! This is ridiculous, fine, just go!"

Chris turned away, storming off into the kitchen, Elise close behind trying to calm him down. Dan took this opportunity to feel sorry for himself as he slid out the front door and walked the couple miles to his grungy apartment. He didn't feel like dealing with ID25*. Dan entered his apartment, greeted by Mr. Mumbles.

"Hey Mr. Mumbles. I've had a rough day." Dan explained as he took the small kitten into his arms.

"You would never betray me." Dan quietly spoke.

He decided that the best course of action to take was to take a shower. There was no way Dan would be able to sleep after that nightmare he'd just gone through moments ago. He plopped Mr. Mumbles down on the sofa and entered the bathroom with a change of underwear and pants. He only had one shirt so he decided to let it dry out on the bed.

Meanwhile back at Chris's house, Elise was arguing with Chris about what had just occurred.

"You really shouldn't have let him leave." Elise calmly stated.

"Well he was being outrageous! I guess I was mad, so I wasn't thinking clearly." Chris replied grumpily.

"How could he think I hate him after everything we've done together! We grew up together for goodness sakes!"

"I know honey. Tell you what, let's go over to Dan's and see if we can convince him to come back, stay the night." Elise suggested, giving Chris a small kiss.

"Okay. I guess it couldn't hurt to try." Chris agreed.

They headed out to the garage, keys in hand. Dan's place was about ten minutes away by car. Little did they know, a special surprise would be waiting for them upon their arrival.

Dan climbed in the shower after he'd made sure the temperature was just right. He soaked his hair through and began lathering the shampoo on his hands. He massaged his scalp with soapy fingers, thoroughly cleaning all the oil and dirt out of his raven colored locks. He rinsed and repeated seeing as how it had been quite some time since he'd showered. Once he was satisfied with his hair he grabbed the bar of soap and washed under his armpits as well as the rest of his body. For his back and shoulders he really had to scrub to get that particular area clean. He pulled back the curtain, exiting the shower. He groped blindly for the towel.

"Here you go Dan." A man's voice stated.

"Ah, thanks." Dan replied, grabbing for the towel only to have it pulled away.

_Wait a second. Who's in my apartment!_ Dan was freaking out. He rubbed the water out of his eyes to find his mortal enemy standing there.

"YOU! Give me back my towel!" Dan demanded. He grabbed the shower curtain to cover himself.

"Hahaha, oh Dan. I was thinking about it, but now that you've ordered me to I don't think I want to give you the towel. But I'll tell you what. How about you come with me next door, and you can have your towel, hm?"

"You lowlife! What makes you think I'll go with you into your, most likely, hellish domain!" Dan retorted.

"Because you don't have a choice in the matter."

Dan was kicked in his stomach. He was definitely going to be bruised badly in the morning. Whoever dragged Dan off to his domain, began writing a note addressed to Chris and Elise.

Speaking of which they were just pulling up to Dan's apartment complex now. They piled out of the car and quickly made their way up the stairs. It had been an hour since Dan had left their place, and they hoped he was alright. Chris lead the way up the stairs. When they reached Dan's room, they found that the door was left cracked open slightly. Elise kicked it open in one swift movement, making sure it wasn't a trap set by Dan or anything. When nothing happened after a minute or so of waiting they entered, but they did so very cautiously. The bathroom light was on and Dan didn't seem to be in his bed. His shirt was there though, and Chris didn't think Dan would have gone anywhere shirtless. They entered the bathroom to find a few things knocked over, and Mr. Mumbles sitting on the shower mat pawing at something. Upon closer inspection Elise found an envelope addressed to herself and Chris. She held Mr. Mumbles as Chris retrieved the envelope. He pulled a note out of it and began to read.

_Chris & Elise, _

_If you are reading this it means my plans have been set into motion and are succeeding so far. I knew you would come looking for Dan after he had that embarrassing display of doubt at your place. He fell right into my hands. Speaking of Dan I am in possession of him as you read this and have wonderful things planned for him. Most of these involve making him wish he'd never been born. But enough about that, don't bother looking next door because we won't be there. Happy hunting; and you better hurry._

_Sincerely, ID25* (a.k.a Imposter Dan)_

_**~AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_I am positive many of you were suspecting that this would happen. Kudos to Tabbypie101 for figuring it out, you were indeed correct with your guess. I wonder if any of you know what Imposter Dan has in store for our favorite little angry man. If anyone would like to suggest something they want to see happen to Dan (that is K+ rated please) feel free to message me, or include it in your review. I'm all ears! _


	4. Chapter 4

_**~AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_

_A moment greatly anticipated is here! Over the next two or three chapters we'll see a struggle between the characters that could be described as desperation. Chris and Elise will be hunting for Dan's location; impostor Dan will be having his fun making Dan miserable. Will Dan die, or will he be able to walk out of this mentally unharmed? For shortening purposes Imposter Dan will be typed as Dan*._

**Chapter 4**

Chris was pacing back and forth, his head held tightly between his hands.

"Oh no...crap! This is all my fault. I shouldn't have let him leave. Now Imposter Dan has him, there's no telling what he'll do!" Chris was flipping out.

"Chris, it's okay we'll find him. CHRIS!" Elise slapped Chris across the face.

"You need to pull yourself together! We won't find him if we don't think straight."

Chris stared into his wife's eyes. "Yeah, you're right. I need to calm down, let's go get something to eat."

"That's a good idea. We'll discuss our options while we eat." Elise agreed.

They exited the apartment and drove away, feeling a little defeated, towards Ninja Dave's Cookies.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Dan groaned. He felt like he'd been hit by a garbage truck and landed in a spike pit. He slowly lifted his head, flinching at the throbbing pain he felt pulse through it. Dan was tied to a chair. His forearms and wrists were fastened to the arms of the chair, and his legs were tied to the chair legs. Of course his body was fastened to the back of the chair as well. Dan looked down and saw that his lower half was wrapped up in the very towel he'd asked for, but nothing else covered his bruised body. His abdomen hurt worst of all. Where it had been pale and smooth before was now slightly swollen and very purple. Dan suddenly heard a rustling noise off the right, but he felt too weak to turn his head.

"So you're finally awake. I was beginning to think you'd never arise from your slumber."

Dan lifted his head in one painful movement. He thought maybe he could burn a hole through the fake's head if he concentrated his unyielding hate enough.

"Oh com now, don't look at me like that. You really have brought this upon yourself doubting your friend's and all. You also had me sent to prison for, oh, HALF A YEAR!" Dan* angrily stated.

"For the last time you were trying to steal my identity! It's your own fault that you got sent off to the slammer." Dan would have continued ranting but he was interrupted by a punch to the face.

Dan* was chuckling, "You silly man. This isn't just about being sent off to prison. This is about you leading a happy, blissful life destroying things you hate, and I being miserable. I decided that as long as you're happy, I am not. So I'm going to make your life as miserable and pathetic as I can in the next few days."

"Chris, and maybe Elise, will find me!" Dan was awarded with a slap upside the head.

"It will take them at least three days to find the location you're being held. After that it should take them half a day to get here. So you're stuck in this situation for three and a half days. That's eighty four long hours Dan. Believe me, it will feel like an eternity to you." Dan* stated. He grabbed Dan by the hair, forcing him to look Dan* in the eyes.

"I'll make you wish you had never come into existence." There was a very menacing tone in his voice. He wasn't joking, and that made Dan very, very afraid.

_**Back to Chris and Elise...**_

Chris sat down at the the table with his box of Chocolate Chip Ninja-doodles. They were his favorite. Elise excused herself to use the restroom as Chris dug into the much needed comfort food. Once she made sure no one else was in there Elise entered the stall furthest from the entrance.

"Control I need a current location on an ID25*."

"No can do Agent Dancing Shadow, our intelligence network is for mission purposes only. It is not to be used for personal vendettas."

"I just need this one favor! My husband's friend's life is on the line here, and honestly, life looks pretty bleak and uninteresting without him here. I need this for my husband's well being. Who knows, if I'm pretty distraught I could freak out and quit the agency." Elise threatened.

There was a sigh from control.

"I'm sorry, but I would like to keep my job Dancing Shadow. I'm out."

That said, the line went dead. Elise growled with frustration.

_I guess I'm going to have to do this the old fashioned way. It's going to take at least a couple days, possibly more. _

Elise rubbed her temples as she walked back to the table and sat. Chris had saved a few cookies for Elise, which was very thoughtful for him. Elise grabbed one and ate it in a few bites.

"Okay, well my most reliable source isn't going to be any help to us, and the super computer will only give us his current address." Elise explained.

"Well, what now? Do we file a missing persons report to the police?" Chris asked.

"No, we'll have to do things ourselves. We need to start by gathering intelligence. Although I don't think that we'll find much. Dan*'s very careful."

"Wait, you're smart, so can't you figure out how to maybe modify the computer so it doubles as a tracking device?" Chris suggested in a nonchalant manner.

Elise froze. "That's actually a really good idea. Chris you're a genius!" Elise had new found hope.

"Chris, we're heading home. I am going to need lots of peace and quiet if I'm going to develop a whole new tracking system in a day or so. I need to get started."

Chris blushed at the compliment Elise had paid him, smiling shyly.

"Alright then, let's get going." Chris excitedly stood up rushing towards the door, Elise hot on his heels.

_**~AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_Okay so now Elise and Chris have the most important part of their plan figured out. Dan has awoken to find himself in a horrible situation. What will happen next I wonder? The next chapter is going to focus mainly on Dan*. We'll see how his evil plot came to be hatched! :) Look forward to it!_


	5. Chapter 5

_**~AUTHOR'S NOTE: *READ THIS BEFORE YOU BEGIN CHAPTER!***_

_Okay peoples here's the long awaited fifth chapter! I hope I don't disappoint you, and that you find it totally epic! By the way, I apologize but this is a flashback for Dan* and how he came to decide to bother Dan up until the present situation. I'll make sure to get to some of the good stuff in the next chapter _;)_ Enjoy!_

**Chapter 5**

Dan* sat at the counter of the bar. He didn't usually drink; however, this was a special case. He had been at home happily baking a strawberry-rhubarb pie and enjoying reading _The Count of Monte Cristo_ (the non-abridged version of course). Dan* had suddenly, for no apparent reason, began thinking of Dan and all that had happened a couple years ago. He had pestered him as a telemarketer a year ago, but that hadn't been enough apparently. He needed to do something a little more drastic that would cripple Dan in some way. It had to be something fast acting too or he wouldn't be able to enjoy his sweet victory to the fullest. Dan* drank a few more ice cold beers and decided he should get "home" to begin planning what he would do.

Dan's* place wasn't in the best part of town, but it certainly wasn't in the worst part. He unlocked the front door; walking into a lonely, empty entryway. As he made his way to the back bedroom on the walls were shelves containing pictures and keepsakes of past identities he'd assumed. Dan* entered his room. It was small, but it had everything he needed. There was a twin sized bed with white sheets and blue blankets and pillows (blue was his favorite color). Decorating the walls were pictures of Dan; one of them placed over a dart board was riddled with tiny holes. The most noticeable thing in his room, however, was a life-size wood carving of Dan. There were thousands of hatch marks and dents from constant abuse over the couple years he'd known and been Dan. Enough time had been wasted; Dan* decided a good first move would be to get as close to Dan as was possible without being discovered. Considering Dan's intelligence he figured it would be plausible to move right next door to Dan. He already knew all of Dan's patterns and habits as well as just about every unpleasant aspect of his pathetic, miserable existence. He made sure to research all of his identity theft victims thoroughly. All that was left was to figure out what aspect he could use presently that would land Dan in his apartment in some elaborate way.

A few hours went by. Dan* was pacing across the room, his index finger folded delicately on his chin. He had sat at the small desk in the corner of his room when he had first started. The only thing that had done was cause an outrageous amount of crumpled pieces of paper to accumulate in and around the waste bin. He racked his brain for ideas, none seeming to work. For now, Dan* thought it best to move in to the new apartment first; he could think more once he was nestled in next to Dan at a cozy distance.

Dan* packed only a few changes of clothes and his dart board along with some groceries. He would obviously need to go the the store for more supplies later, but for now this would do. Dan* had called the apartment complex a few minutes earlier letting the manager know he was coming, and that he'd be there very soon.

"Mmhm, yeah. I shouldn't be more than ten minutes. Yeah if you'll just leave my key in my mailbox that would be superb. Thanks." Dan* hung the phone up.

_Alright. I guess it's time to head out._ Thought Dan* to himself.

Dan* locked the door as he exited the cozy little house. He made the short walk to, _Casa Paradiso_. It was such a sophisticated name for that trash heap. But with the right touch it could be made to look fairly nice. Dan* stopped at the mailbox and grabbed the key to room nine. He was excited to get started. Suddenly he heard a door slam shut above his head.

"I really don't think I need a computer Chris! I'm sure you remember what happened last time I got one." Dan yelled.

"Dan, trust me, this one won't break on you after one day. These new ones are supposed to last years before they break." Chris replied calmly.

"Besides I want you to become a member of that new _Space Monkeys Friend-line_ site. I'm sure it'll be fun chatting online!"

"Well, alright, but I'm not paying for it!" Dan stated as he climbed into Chris's car.

They drove off into the distance, Chris seemed to have accidentally ran over a cyclist a little ways down the road. Dan* chuckled as he slunk up the stairs and quickly entered his temporary living quarters. He knew how he was going to slowly pick Dan's world apart. Dan* had purchased a computer half a year ago, it was so convenient to have around. He loaded the contraption up and surfing the web came across the chat site Chris had described. Chris could be so stupidly cute; not so much so as Dan though. He clicked the sign-up button and began filling in the required information.

_Username? Hm. ID25* sounds like a good name. _Dan* thought.

He had chosen this specific name due to the fact he was an identity theif, and the coincidence that it stood for, Imposter Dan. As for the password Dan* decided on, _DAN_, in all caps for his password. He sat quietly waiting. Once Dan created an account, he would troll him so mercilessly that he would eventually feel so alone that he'd start to believe he was the last person on earth.

"This is going to be fun." Dan* cooed to himself. A maniacal laugh sprung forth from his lungs.

Suddenly he heard yelling, then the slamming of a door. Dan was home.

It was a good few minutes until Dan finally logged on. It hadn't been all that hard determining which account was Dan's, his username was 'Dan1' for crying out loud. Dan* clicked on the profile link giggling at the thought of messing with Dan. It seemed that he had posted his profile summary already.' It read,

_I suppose all of you want to know about my life, because I'm awesome, and everyone else sucks. I will however deprive you of this knowledge. I know that your mental capacity is just too small to hold all of my greatness in your pea sized brains. So I'm really doing you all a favor._

Dan* viewed this as a red target saying, 'troll me, troll me!' That's just what he did. After he'd posted his first demeaning comment Dan1 had countered fairly quickly. It really wasn't much of a counter.

_I do not appreciate your silly attempt at trying to make me angry. I really am just too awesome for you, or anyone else, for that matter. I bet you're the type of person that bullies the small just to make yourself feel better about your messed up, pathetic, empty life._

Dan* was finding it harder and harder to keep his laughter in.

"Is he being serious?" Dan* laughed. Dan1 was making this way too easy for him. In reply Dan* posted,

_Wow, you must really be lonely. The reason you most likely signed up for this website in the first place is because you don't have any other way to communicate with every day people. How sad that must be for you. _: D

A few short moments later a reply came.

_Don't you feel like a pathetic loser butting in on innocent people's accounts. I bet you do this because no one ever wants to talk to you in person._

Clearly Dan1 was running out of patience and witty comebacks. Dan* decided he'd go in for the kill.

_You are a sad, sad little man. I bet you feel empty inside knowing you'll only ever be important on the internet. Actually, I take that back, you'll never be important anywhere._

There was never a reply, just a notification that Dan1 had logged off and the faint sound of a door slamming a few minutes later.

Dan* couldn't hold it in any longer. He doubled over on the floor, laughing uncontrollably. Dan* thought his sides would split from the lack of air. Dan had been so flustered and upset by his childish, yet factual remarks. He hoped Dan would log back on later; for now he needed to go shopping. Dan* left his room after he was sure Dan had left and quickly made his way to a nearby hardware store. After a half hour in the hardware store he'd gotten a wooden chair, some rope, a roll of duct tape, and a pocket knife. He carried the items with a bounce in his step, and some difficulty. Dan* couldn't wait until he would get the chance to ruin Dan's life completely, leaving him crushed, broken, hopeless, and very mentally and physically damaged.

Dan* dropped the supplies off in his room and made his way through the window to Dan's apartment. He could have just picked the lock, but where's the fun in that? He stopped for just a moment to cuddle Mr. Mumbles, stroking her surprisingly soft fur. Dan* then proceeded to the bedroom, hiding himself in the small closet. All that was left to do was lay in wait for Dan to return.

He pulled out his cell phone and went on the chatting site to see that Dan had gotten back on.

_He must be using Chris's phone. I'll just send him one last message, really push him over the edge with this one._ Dan* chuckled.

He sent his thought out message, no reply ever came back. Dan* figured that meant Chris had intervened. That was fine with him. He logged off, ready for action, and the wonderful times he and Dan would soon be spending together.

He turned his phone off to avoid any possible mishaps. It would be a few hours before Dan would return to his apartment, no unwanted company present. When Dan had finally entered through the door Dan* had fallen asleep and was startled awake. Dan entered the bedroom after he grumbled to Mr. Mumbles about something. He peeled his shirt off and placed it flat on the bed. Dan walked out with a bundle of clothes and entered, what sounded like, the shower. Dan* decided he'd move to the bathroom, giving him an unpleasant surprise to deal with after he was done taking, probably, the first shower he'd had in months.

He stood there nonchalantly, examining his finger nails as Dan groped the empty air for the towel Dan* now held in his hands. Dan* took this opportunity to examine Dan. He supposed it was about right for a man of Dan's size. His gut protruded just slightly and his arms and legs were slim, not too bony. His skin seemed a tad on the dry side but looked smooth as cream. He looked down towards Dan's, well you know, and found it about the same as his own; average. Overall Dan* thought that he had quite an attractive body. He decided it was time to say something. He stretched out his hand holding the towel.

"Here you go Dan." The imposter stated. His eyebrows were raised and he displayed a smug grin on his face.

"Ah, thanks." Dan had replied. Not quite the reaction he had hoped for. Pouting Dan* retracted the towel.

Dan looked confused, then anger with a hint of fear took over his features. He then rubbed the water from his eyes and stared directly at Dan*.

"YOU! Give me back my towel!" Dan yelled. This was just too funny. Dan* decided to mess with him some more.

"Hahaha, oh Dan. I was thinking about it, but now that you've ordered me to I don't think I want to give you the towel. But I'll tell you what. How about you come with me next door, and you can have your towel, hm?" Dan* inquired. It wasn't really meant as a question though. It clearly wasn't the answet Dan wanted to hear.

"You lowlife! What makes you think I'll go with you into your, most likely, hellish domain!" Dan retorted. He stomped his foot like a child when it doesn't get its way.

_Hellish Domain, does he think I'm the devil or something?_ Dan* chuckled.

"Because you don't have a choice in the matter." Dan* simply stated. He calmly rushed forward delivering a swift, and powerful kick to Dan's stomach. Dan crumpled to a heap on the floor. He was out cold, and Dan* needed to move fast if he wanted to get out of there before the happy couple showed.

Dan* wrote a simple note, and dragged Dan off to the location where he now sits unaware of what Dan* will do to him.

_**~AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_Okay, there you have it. Everything from Dan's* side up until the current happenings. I'll try to come up with the sixth chapter soon. Look forward to the awesomeness if you aren't already! Sorry if this chapter disappointed anyone :(_


	6. Chapter 6

_**~AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_

_Okay everyone, progress will now come forth. I am going to most likely be focusing mostly on Dan's situation with an occasional flip to what Chris and Elise are up to. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and thank you for reading this far! _

**Chapter 6**

Dan was very afraid right now. He was technically naked (he has a towel on still) and vulnerable as his old enemy, Dan*, circled him like a hungry shark itching to lash out.

"Why are you doing this? You already bothered me with your stupid telemarketer fiasco." Dan quietly stated.

"I told you, it's because you're still living a happy life, and mine is sad and bitter ever since I met you. To put it frankly Dan, I'm going to ruin your life; permanently this time." Dan* had a glimmer in his eye, one that Dan hadn't seen before.

_This guy's insane! _Dan thought. He didn't dare make him angry at this point. Dan* had already smacked him a couple of times.

"You know Dan, I really don't like you."

"I think you made that quite clear through your childish messages." Dan shot back.

"Yes, well, clearly you didn't think they were all that childish. You played right into my hands." Dan* had made a good point with this statement.

"I need to make a few things clear before I officially get things started, just to be fair to you. First we're out in the middle of nowhere so if you scream, whether it be of your own accord or because I make you, no one will come to the rescue. Next is the matter on food, water, and restroom/hygiene matters. You will only get fed and given a drink if your reactions to what I do are satisfying. As for bathroom breaks, you only get those if I feel like letting you. I will bathe you every single day though, because I know you hate it and I don't want to touch a dirty thing like you for too long. Lucky for me I caught you after a shower. Are we clear, hm?" Dan* waited for a reply.

No reply came and Dan* grew impatient with Dan's shenanigans. Dan of course had no intention of answering, he didn't want to give in and lose his pride. For his silence he was given a good cut on the arm. Dan flinched at the painful sensation.

"Wha-" Dan began to speak but was interrupted.

"Answer the question Dan! Are we clear?" Dan* smiled as he held a small pocket knife in his right hand.

There was no reply yet again.

"Okay, that's fine. This just means I'm going to have so much more fun! I'll break you eventually, and when that moment comes, you will cry and scream and beg for your oaf of a boyfriend to come save you. He won't come, not for a while." Dan* spit the sentences out, making each vowel and consonant stand out.

Dan* turned and opened the only door in the room, exiting he slammed it. Dan was now utterly and completely alone. He just had to last for four, maybe five days. It was doable, but not easy.

_I hope someone will come and find me soon._ It was a hopeless thought, but nevertheless Dan needed to continue to believe he'd be okay. He wouldn't be able to last if he didn't. Dan winced. His cut really hurt. The bleeding had stopped for the most part, but he hoped that the imposter would have the decency to bandage it up at least slightly.

_**Let's see how Chris and Elise are fairing. It's now noon. Dan was taken last night and Elise has been working non-stop while Chris has just woken up and is preparing a brunch.**_

"Hey honey, how's it coming?" Chris walked in the room, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

Elise just stared at her laptop, a dazed look present on her face.

"Elise?" Chris waved his hand in front of her face. Elise flinched, shaking her head slightly.

"What, oh sorry, I'm just a little tired. What did you say before?" Elise asked.

"I was just wondering how it was coming along?"

"I have the base work for the program done, but I still need to figure out how to get the configurations just right. If I make a mistake then I'll have to start all over from scratch." Elise explained as a yawn escaped from her throat.

"Maybe you should take a short break. You need rest if you expect to complete a flawless program in the next twenty-four hours. I was going to make some chocolate chip pancakes, and some bacon and eggs to go with it." Chris stated, an encouraging tone surfaced as he placed his hands on Elise's shoulders.

"I guess you're right. I'll take some bacon and eggs, and then I'll take a short thirty minute nap." Elise agreed.

Chris smiled as he began pulling out the supplies needed to make the deluxe breakfast. Chris began mixing the eggs, milk, and flour into a mixing bowl; adding a bag of chocolate chips. He created a nice, thick batter and began frying the goo into a golden brown confection worthy of consumption. Elise fried up the eggs and bacon. She began arranging them into smiley faces on a couple plates, Chris's had six eyes and three mouths. She had finished setting the plates on the table as Chris carried over two plates, both with a hefty sum of pancakes.

"Do you really expect me to eat all of this?" Elise giggled as she gave Chris a hug.

"Well, eat until you absolutely can't stand it, you'll need the energy." Chris replied, tickling Elise playfully before sitting down to enjoy the meal.

Chris began cutting into one of the many pancakes, but stopped. A sad, empty feeling hit him.

"What's wrong?" Elise asked between mouthfuls of egg.

"I was just thinking how quiet it is without Dan here to pester us. I think I slept in so late from all the emotional stress I've been dealing with the past day or so." Chris placed his face in his hands.

"Yeah, I know it's hard. But don't worry, we'll get him back in no time!" Elise placed an encouraging hand on Chris's shoulder.

"I'm sure the imposter wouldn't hurt Dan too drastically. Dan is quite the fighter."

"Yeah, but this is the guy that knows Dan inside and out we're talking about here. I just hope you're right Elise." Chris buried his face in Elise's stomach as he let out a long sigh.

"Well, I'm going to get that nap in. Wake me up in thirty minutes." Elise slowly pulled away, kissing Chris on the top of his head.

"Okay, I'll get everything cleaned up out here." Chris quietly stated as he commenced finishing his breakfast, and washing the dishes.

_**Back to Dan* and Dan.**_

Dan had been left tied up alone for what seemed like days. But he knew that it had most likely only been a few hours. He could tell due to the fact that there was a small crack in the ceiling that let in a small beam of light. Dan concluded that it was approximately noon judging by the intensity of the light. It would have been dimmer if it was later in the day. Dan looked down at the cut on his arm; he noted that it was beginning to fester, it was really gross. Dan heard the faint sound of footsteps, and they were only getting louder as they approached. Dan* was coming.

The door banged open as Dan* entered the room sporting a fresh change of clothes. He did not look happy. Dan* headed straight for the chair and lifting his leg shoved Dan, sending him crashing to the floor; his towel flying off in the process.

"OW! What's your problem!" Dan yelped as his wound pulsed with pain.

Dan* slammed his foot down onto the scratch eliciting a howl of pain from Dan's vocal chords.

"Oh I'm sorry, does this hurt? GOOD." Dan's* voice was filled with venomous rage and sarcasm dripped from every sound.

"Get up." Dan* growled.

"I-I can't" Dan stuttered.

"I didn't ask if you could. This is an order!" Dan* smirked. A dark aura was being emitted from every pore.

Dan just lay there on the ground, helpless. He couldn't get up even if he wanted to.

Dan's* patience soon ran out. He went into a raving torrent of kicks and punches. He assaulted the Dan that had ruined his seemingly perfect life. He assaulted the Dan that he felt unbridled rage for, as he lay there helpless as a fish without fins.

Dan* stopped after a few minutes went by, panting heavily. Dan lay there coughing and hacking. Blood shot out of his mouth and bruises dappled his once supple skin.

"Sorry, I...suddenly lost myself there for a moment. I had been recalling my time in prison." Dan* mumbled. A small, sad chuckle slipped out.

Dan* propped the chair back up as Dan groaned softly, another spurt of blood ejecting from his mouth.

"Let's get you cleaned up, I think that's enough for today. You won't get any dinner tonight, but I'll give you some water."

Dan* untied the restraints and lugged Dan's nearly limp body to a bathroom a few doors down. It was equipped with a bathtub, toilet, and sink. Dan* began running the tap. He let the tub fill with cold water as Dan lay leaned up against the door where he had been set down. A few minutes later the tub was filled and Dan was plopped into the cold bath. A violent shiver or two erupted from him as goosebumps emerged on his skin, a low moan echoed off the walls. Dan had turned a few shades paler.

"You won't get away with this. I'll make sure to get you back for this." Dan whispered harshly.

Dan* simply smiled. "Whatever you say."

Dan* picked up a soft sponge and began scrubbing Dan down after applying soap.

"Ow, take it easy! The soap burns, the least you could do is be a little more gentle."

Dan* scrubbed a little lighter, but with some force still behind it.

"I won't be this nice every day you know. I am trying to ruin your life after all." Dan* stated.

An awkward silence ensued for a few minutes as Dan was scrubbed and washed head to toe by his nemesis.

"What was so bad about prison? I was there for six whole weeks, and I'm pretty indifferent about the experience."

Dan* grew a little more tense. "That's none of your business."

"Fine, just trying to make some conversation. But you know it really is my business seeing as how you beat the heck out of me over it." Dan pouted.

Letting out a big sigh Dan* tossed the sponge aside.

"Will you stop pestering me if I tell you about it, hm?" Dan* raised his eyebrows smiling slyly.

"Maybe." Dan stated indifferently.

"You're starting to get too bold in how you're speaking to me. Just for that I'm not going to tell you; that is, unless you're willing to part with your gay virginity."

Dan's eyes widened as big as saucer's.

"You are one sick man! Forget it I don't want to know."

"You're the one that wanted to know." Dan* retorted as he inched closer.

Dan tightly shut his eyes but nothing happened. He opened one eye to find the imposter staring at him. He was wearing a big grin on his face.

"Shut up, just get me some clothes."

Dan* lifted Dan out of the tub. He dried him off with a fresh towel and led him down the hall where he tied Dan to the chair yet again, without any form of basic clothing.

"This is your punishment for treating me like a slightly trustworthy person. Oh and here's your water." Dan* walked over and held the bottle up to Dan's lips allowing him a few gulps before replacing the cap over the top.

"Nighty night Dan. We're going to have a lot of fun tomorrow." Dan* laughed as he shut off the lights and closed the door; leaving Dan in a pitch black room. Dan hated the dark. He wasn't going to allow for anymore friendly interactions. From here on out, suffering was going to be the only thing going on around here.

_**~AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_Seems Dan* has had a moment of weakness. Well no more. We'll see full fledged mean Dan* in the next chapter as Dan tries to survive his second day with the imposter. Hopefully Elise will have made some progress on that tracking interface :)_


	7. Chapter 7

_**~AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_Get ready for some serious sadness coming your way. Dan* is not going to take any more crap. No more funny business. I might make this chapter focus on Dan* and Dan only, and possibly make chapter 8 focus mainly on Chris and Elise. We'll see how it pans out :I_

_P.S. As a special treat to you guys I've included a flashback to Dan's childhood. He and Chris get into some crazy shenanigans (not in a good way though; especially for Dan). X3_

**Chapter 7**

Dan was terrified. He could hardly stand the magnitude of the darkness that lay before him. It seemed almost as if it was moving. Closing in on him slowly, but surely. Dan was a serious lygophobe. Every time he was placed in a setting of complete darkness he would recall from his childhood a memory he would much rather forget. Dan recalled that he had only been around seven years old, he hadn't known Chris for very long at that point... ***FLASHBACK***

"_Hey Dan, wait for me!" Chris yelled. I was charging up the street. _

_I had caught wind of an abandoned house not too far from where Chris and I were currently living. It was supposed to be haunted or some stupid crap like that. Chris hadn't wanted to tag along; he was the biggest baby I had ever met. Chris managed to catch up after a few more minutes of trying to shake him off. _

"_Geez Dan! Didn't you hear me calling you?" He asked stupidly. _

_I sighed. "No, I didn't. You really need to learn to speak up." I stated. I would have felt slightly guilty if I made him cry directly._

_We had finally reached the house. It seemed like it had been hours since I had left the house, my mom screaming at me not to get into too much mischief like my father had. I hadn't seen him for at least a year since they split. _

"_Uh, Dan. Are you sure we should go in there." Chris asked nervously. _

"_What are you, stupid! Of course I'm sure." _

_Chris looked at the ground sheepishly, as he slid his foot in a slow circular motion. _

"_Sorry, I just...you know I don't like spooky things." Chris's eyes were slightly wet. _

"_Ugh, you don't have to worry, I won't let anything get you." _

"_Promise?" Chris asked, his eyes sparkling with new found hope._

_I rolled my eyes. "Promise. Now let's get going, it's already four in the afternoon!"_

"_Okay!" Chris smiled and his goofy looking gap became exposed._

_I lead Chris to the front porch. We stood on, well I stood on tiptoe, to see if we could make anything out through the cracked, dirty windows. It looked like they'd been boarded up at some point, but the planks of wood now lay rotting below the window._

"_Can you see anything?" I asked Chris._

"_Not really, it's kind of dark in there." _

"_Let's see if we can find a way in from the back." I suggested. _

_We clambered down the front steps and started to make our way to the back. When we rounded the corner we were shocked to find a gaping hole in the old home. It was big enough to fit a whole car through._

"_Well this makes things easier." Chris stated happily. _

_Chris started climbing over the small pile of old bricks. I had looked up at one of the third story windows. There had been something standing there looking down at us. I debated saying something, but it would have only freaked Chris out; he had just began having fun._

"_Aren't you coming Dan?" Chris motioned me to hurry up._

_I smiled slightly. "Coming!" _

_I made quick work of climbing over the bricks. I stepped inside the threshold of the building and stared in wonder at what lay before me. A dusty old chandelier lay shattered on the floor amongst toppled bookshelves and old furniture. On the far side of the room was on old metal door. It was caked with rust and looked very unwelcoming. I decided I would save exploring that for later. _

"_This is kind of creepy." Chris whispered. There was a faint curiosity in his eyes._

"_Yeah, but it's just old furniture and stuff, nothing to be worried about." I said flatly. I acted as bored and uninterested as was possible. There was a weird feeling deep in the pit of my stomach, but I didn't want to worry the poor crybaby._

"_Let's head upstairs." I suggested._

"_Maybe there's something more interesting up there."_

"_Will the stairs be sturdy enough to hold?" Chris inquired of me. _

"_They might not hold your enormous girth but they should hold me easily enough." I replied. Chris's expression turned to an angry pout sort of look._

"_I guess I better just wait down here then." Chris grumbled. _

"_I was just kidding. Here I'll show you they're safe." _

_I walked over to the creaky staircase and walked up four or five steps. I proceeded to jump up and down on them, flailing my arms as I did so. Suddenly there was a loud crunching sound. Before I had registered what had happened I was lying on my back trying to regain the air that had been knocked out of me. I coughed loudly as I heard Chris yelling._

"_DAN! Are you okay!" I looked up to see his head peeking from the edge of the newly formed hole. _

"_I-I'm fine!" I yelled in reply. Chris looked like he was crying. _

"_Stop sitting there crying and go get help!"_

_I heard Chris quickly get up. "Don't worry Dan, I'll get help as fast as I can!" He began running._

_After the sound of footsteps had faded away I was here alone. Not a sound could be heard from anywhere. I regained my breath and decided to check out where I was. When I moved to get up a sharp stinging sensation ran through my right arm. _

"_Great, just my luck. Mom's going to kill me when she finds out she'll need to pay for a hospital bill." _

_I got up using my left arm as support and began looking around. The light from the hole illuminated the dust floating around in the air. A musty, almost moldy smell lingered in the room. With horror I realized that I couldn't see anything. Other than where the light shone down from above, it was completely black. I looked up to find that the sun was setting. Just then I heard a light footstep. _

"_C-Chris? Is that you?" I squeaked. My eyes were practically big as saucers. _

_No answer came, just a few more painfully slow steps rang out. _

"_This isn't funny you jerk! Chris!" I was on the verge of tears when not even a giggle was heard. It wasn't Chris. _

_My heartbeat accelerated at a ridiculous rate. I sank back down to the floor, pulling my knees into my chest. The sound of footsteps had began again, there had been no pauses so far. They continued to get closer and closer. I was losing my mind.  
_

"_Whoever you are, you better stop! I-I'm NOT scared of you." This didn't really sound convincing, because that had come out as a sort of whimpering noise. _

_It was almost completely dark outside. The shred of light I had was almost gone, and I feared for the worst. There was a sudden movement out of the corner of my eye. I quickly turned my head to find nothing there. _

"_I'm probably just imagining things." I chuckled nervously. The sun was gone. I was alone in the dark, nothing could have prepared me for what happened next. _

_My breathing quickened. I felt so paranoid. I was pretty sure this is what a panic attack felt like. Then something happened that made me freeze where I sat, the pain in my arm now an almost unbearable ache. A low moan broke the silence. The sort of moan that turns your blood cold. _

"_Get out." _

_It had been a raspy sound. But now I knew that my mind wasn't just playing tricks on me. A shadowy figure came into my field of vision. It lunged towards me. _

"_AHHHH!" I screamed louder than I ever had before. I was terrified._

"_Chris where are you!" _

_Nothing happened._

"_Dan? Dan are you okay!" Chris's usually annoying voice sounded like a choir of angels._

"_I-I'm here, get me out quickly!" I whimpered. Tears stained my dirty cheeks. _

"_Don't worry Dan we'll get you out of there soon." It was dad. Chris had gone and gotten my dad. _

_Soon after a rope was lowered down into the hole. _

"_Okay Dan grab the rope and climb up!" _

"_I-I can't! I hurt my arm!" Dan whined. _

_There was a deep sigh. "Alright, Chris will be coming down!" _

_A few seconds later Chris was by Dan's side. He wrapped one arm tightly around my waist, the other gripping the rope. _

"_I gotcha buddy! We're ready!" _

_I was slightly shaking in Chris's arms as my dad pulled us up. A million small grunts and mumblings later we were at the top. I clung to my father's leg in desperation. He reached down and held my small, shivering figure over his shoulder. I didn't like being treated like a baby, but I was making an exception for right now. _

"_Let's get you to the hospital." Dad sighed. He sounded really tired. _

_Since then I couldn't stand being in the dark. I was always worried that ghost would come to my room, or wherever I was sleeping and that it would kill me. I was diagnosed with the phobia titled, Lygophobia, fear of darkness. And my mom really was pissed off about the hospital bill. I got no sympathy whatsoever. _

***BACK TO PRESENT SITUATION***

Dan was sweating. The expansive darkness that lay before Dan swirled and danced.

_Wh-what is that!_ Dan thought. There was a silhouette of a person a few feet away from Dan.

"Oh no. No. Ch-Chris!" Dan started shaking.

"St-stay back!" Dan squeaked. Dan couldn't do anything. Every single limb was tied to the chair. Closing his eyes never worked either, because he would still see the figure ever moving closer.

The only one that could help him now was the imposter. Was it really worth it though? Dan must have thought so. Screaming at the top of his lungs Dan cried for help.

"Help me! Get in here you fake and-AHHHHHH!" Dan was hysterical. He was bawling like a child that found out Santa was fake.

The shadow was only a few inches away now.

"No! I don't want to die yet!" Dan screeched.

Suddenly the door burst open. Light flooded into the room as Dan* stood there looking tired and angry.

Dan didn't care. He was grateful to have some light in the room. Dan was still shaking rather violently as Dan* approached.

"What the HELL! What is wrong with you? It's two thirty-seven in the morning!" Dan* was borderline ready to punch Dan as hard as he could.

"I-I'm sorry. I thought I was going to be killed. Thank you...you saved my life." Dan wheezed.

"What are you- you know what nevermind, I am going back to bed. I suggest you do the same." Dan* started making his way to the door when he heard a tiny whimper.

"No, please don't go yet. W-will you tell me a story at least?"

Dan* couldn't believe what he was hearing; heck he couldn't believe what he was SEEING. Dan was acting like a child, and a crybaby one at that.

"I'm tired, so no."

"Then at least leave the door open or cracked. I-I don'tlikethedark." Dan mumbled.

"What was that?" Dan* sighed.

"I don't like the dark okay! It terrifies me to no end."

"Well, all the more reason to leave you in a pitch black abyss." Dan* smiled. He began closing the door.

Dan pleaded, begged, and sobbed for him to leave it open. As it clicked shut a scream erupted from Dan's throat. Dan* walked down the long hallway to the room where he was sleeping. The screaming would be music to his ears.

_**~AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_This felt like a good place to end this chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed reading it and felt a kind of sadness like I did as I wrote this chapter. Poor Dan _TT_TT


	8. Chapter 8

_**~AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_Okay so here's the new chapter_. _I'm starting with a bit of what Elise and Chris are up to. They won't get much attention though until maybe chapters 9 or 10. Make sure you guys let me know what you're thinking, it really helps a lot when I get feedback. Soooooo enjoy. I apologize if this note isn't quite as enthusiastic as some of them, I am really sleepy. It's like 2 AM =_= Enjoy._

_AH, Almost forgot 0_0! _

_In case none of you remember, Dan has no clothes. Dan* hasn't given him any, and he didn't give him a new towel after the bath in chapter 6. It was supposedly a form of "punishment" as Dan* puts it. So, yeah. Haha, even __**I**__ almost forgot that Dan has been supposedly clothes-less since chapter 6._

**Chapter 8**

Elise woke up to find that it was dark outside. Chris hadn't woken her up like she'd asked him to.

"Chris, where are you?" Elise asked quietly as she exited the bedroom.

She found Chris asleep on the couch, a computer manual in his hand. It was so cute when he tried to help with or understand something for her. That was one quality that Elise absolutely loved about him. Elise covered Chris with a blanket and placed the manual on the coffee table. She walked over to her computer, deciding it was time she got back to figuring out how to configure the stupid thing. She began by doing the basic configurations all computers have and slowly began working her way up. Building two super computers in one week was a daunting task. Elise had managed to get it set up just like the government's computer in the garage. All that it needed now was a few more adjustments so it could work more like a tracking device. There was the sound of light footsteps from inside the house.

_Chris must be awake._ Elise thought, as she walked back into the house.

Looking at the kitchen clock it was apparently around four thirty in the morning. Just then Chris entered the room.

"Sorry honey. I fell asleep so I didn't wake you up." Chris hung his head in shame.

"It's alright." Elise smiled.

"I was able to finish almost the whole thing. Luckily it took me five hours instead of three days. Because I built the government's computer this week it went a lot faster than it would have. I am going to get some more sleep. I'll add the final touches tomorrow."

"Sounds good, I think I'll join you." Chris slowly dragged his feet into the bedroom after Elise.

_**To Dan and Dan* now! Awaaaaaaaaaaaaay!**_

It was dawn now. The sun was beginning to make its way through the tiny hole in the wall. It shone on Dan's face. Dan raised his head wearily and smiled a bit upon seeing the dim speck of light. Dan shivered and shook from the chilly air, but also from that horrible night. He just couldn't stop shaking. After Dan* had closed the door he had screamed his lungs into oblivion. Dan could hardly talk, let alone scream, you couldn't really call what sounds came out of his mouth words. He flinched upon hearing footsteps. This had been just like that night twenty-nine years ago. Dan began to quietly moan.

Dan* awoke to see that it was five thirty in the morning. He quickly changed out of his pajamas into more suitable clothes. After he had changed into the usual slacks and button up shirt he walked over to the bathroom and went through the grooming process. Shave, style hair, and brush teeth. Dan* began to whistle as he twirled the small pocket knife around; he was ready to have some fun. He opened the door and was horrified, yet very happy, at what he saw before him. Dan sat there; and he looked awful. His hair was messy (not that this was anything new), he was white as a sheet in complexion, dark circles plagued the underside of his eyes, and Dan was visibly shaking. Dan* loved taking in every moment of it.

"Good morning Dan, sleep well?" Dan* chuckled.

"..."

"Oh come now, surely you'll grace my ears with some of your complaints or insults." Dan* looked expectantly at the trembling figure.

"Hai Khain't" Rasped Dan quietly. The strain put on his vocal chords sent him into a coughing fit.

"You can't...oh great. Now how am I supposed to make you scream Dan?" Dan* asked in a calm, yet dangerous tone.

"I need to have my fun." Dan* suddenly displayed a sly smirk.

"I've heard of a treatment in which someone simply reaches down the throat, and gives the esophagus a light massage. Does that sound soothing Dan, hm?"

Dan's eyes widened, and his head jerked up to look Dan* in the eyes. A pleading look appeared, and Dan* found it almost adorable. Almost. Dan* tilted Dan's head back and prying his mouth open reached carefully down into his throat.

Dan became tense, and gurgling sounds rang out as Dan sat there desperately wanting to pull the arm out of his mouth. He was still very weak from the night before and it was definitely showing. He felt himself slipping away into unconsciousness. Dan could hardly breathe, but the massage did feel kind of nice on his raw throat. As fast as the hand had gone in it was now outside of his throat. Dan inhaled and exhaled deeply, gasping for air.

"I can't have you passing out on me." Dan* stated.

"Well, I suppose you've earned yourself some breakfast."

Dan* began untying the ropes from Dan's legs and worked his way up.

"Come on Dan, let's go. I think we'll have some oatmeal. It'll help soothe your throat."

Dan stood shakily. His legs wobbled underneath him and he collapsed on the floor. Dan* growled with frustration as he helped Dan up and practically carried him to the designated eating area. He wouldn't be doing any of this if Dan still had his voice.

"Okay so I am going to go and make the oatmeal, you just stay put. If you try to escape you're going to be sorry you even thought about it." Dan* threatened.

Dan merely nodded his head in response. Dan* was beginning to feel annoyed, he wasn't getting to do anything he had wanted.

_At least he's absolutely miserable right now, even if it isn't because of me directly. _Dan* thought to himself.

Dan* had just added the oatmeal to the pot of boiling water when something unexpected happened. Dan at some point in time had stood up from where he had been placed. Dan* was flabbergasted. Dan was standing behind him, resting his head between Dan's* shoulder blades, he wrapped his arms around the imposter's stomach and lightly squeezed as if to say, 'don't push me away'. He was shaking even worse than earlier.

"What are you doing?" Dan* asked incredulously. No reply was given.

"Right, you can hardly speak." Dan* continued stirring the oatmeal, it was just about done.

"Look, let go. I really-" Dan* was interrupted by a sudden movement.

Dan rubbed his face along Dan's* back, burying it further into his back. Dan* blushed a little as Dan held on a little tighter.

"Breakfast is ready, go sit down. I...I'll be over with the food in just a second." Dan* mumbled.

When Dan refused to get off of him Dan* felt irritated.

"It was cute for the first few minutes, but now you're just getting annoying." Dan* pried the weak arms from around his abdomen and pushed Dan away lightly.

There was a light bonking sound. Dan* dished up the oatmeal into two separate bowls, adding milk and honey. When he turned around Dan was lying on the floor rubbing the back of his head. He withdrew his hand, and a bit of blood stained the palm.

_For the love of-_ Dan* let out a sigh as he set the bowls on a nearby table.

"This is why I told you to stay put! Now come sit over here and eat your breakfast. I am not helping you up this time."

Dan* went over and sat at the table. He picked up his spoon and began to eat. It was just right. He looked over to see that Dan hadn't budged and was instead hugging his knees to his chest with his face covered.

_Well, no sweat off my back. I just won't get to hear many more beautiful screams erupt from his throat. _

After about thirty minutes Dan* had finished eating and stood. He carried the bowls to the kitchen and washed the food residue that had stuck to the dishes. After placing them back in the cupboard he turned around, making his way back to the dining hall. He couldn't believe this. Dan was no where to be seen in the room.

"That little..." Dan* mumbled menacingly under his breath as he began running towards the entrance to the hallway.

Dan couldn't have possibly made it that far with the mental and physical state he was currently in. Dan* just hoped he hadn't been faking it this whole time. He reached the hallway a few seconds later and found that Dan, and his naked self, was just a little further down the hallway, looking out a window. Dan* quickly strode towards him. He grabbed Dan's shoulder, violently turning him so that they were face to face. Dan* punched him in the face, knocking Dan to the floor.

"You do NOT run off, even if you had no intention of leaving the building!" Dan* screamed.

Dan sat there, no emotion escaped from him, which creeped Dan* out just a little bit more than he would have liked. Dan* grabbed Dan by the hair and commenced dragging him to a 'special' room. In this particular room there lay a series of interesting devices. There was one that could strip you of a fingernail so fast you wouldn't know what hit you. Another unique instrument of torture that had come into his possession was an old device called, 'the pendulum.' The victims of this device were strapped to a wooden bed so they couldn't move, and as the crescent blade swung back and forth it would slowly lower itself until they were chopped in half completely. It was quite gruesome really; and Dan* loved it. Dan* was fed up, and he wasn't going to hold back. He was going to do something he'd been dreaming about for at least a year now. But he needed help. There was no telling when Dan would snap completely and become unmanageable. It was time to get in touch with some buddies of his from prison. When they arrive Dan will pay.

_**Whilst all this is happening Elise and Chris are sound asleep in their bed. Elise better hurry up and finish up that super computer!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**~AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE READ THIS NOTE !**_

_Okay, so I hate to do this to all of you, but we'll be focusing more on Chris and Elise in this chapter. Mainly Chris though. I feel like I'm ignoring Chris's view on all of this. I mean it seems as if he's calm and collected, but we're going to dive deeper into his feelings about the whole situation and hopefully Elise will have finished building the computer. They need to get a move on! **I am dedicating this chapter to a miss, 'Jane-Doe'. Thanks for reading/reviewing all of my stories :)**_

**Chapter 9**

I awoke. It looked to be about midday outside. Elise was still sound asleep, and I didn't want to wake her. She would need all the sleep she could get. I carefully removed myself from the bed and crept to the kitchen. Funny thing was, I didn't really feel like eating; not one bit. My stomach was in knots twisting every which way. Thinking of eating even made me feel nauseous. I sure did miss Dan. If we were to never see one another again, having argued the last time we had seen each other, I wouldn't be able to live with myself.

In some ways this is my fault. He gets really lonely sometimes, and I was his only friend. I should have never selfishly bought him a computer. Sure Elise and I had needed our space, but that really shouldn't have been the way things had been taken care of. I feel as if I've betrayed him, like he accused me of doing last night. It had only been about fourteen hours since Dan's disappearance, but it felt like years. Dan would always be here around this time of day, if not earlier, to complain about and reveal his newest target. The utter silence throughout the house was out of place, creepy even.

I started to reminisce about the old times; remembering when I met Dan for the first time. It was...thirty years ago, and I was only six years old.

_There was a U-Haul moving truck that had pulled up a few houses down. I wasn't sure if there was going to be a new kid on the block, but I sure hoped so. I didn't exactly have friends back then. I was more the target for bullies, and that scared all of the other kids away. I watched with curious eyes as the truck was being unloaded. The adults were screaming at the workers to be careful and not break anything or they wouldn't be paying a cent. It was pretty funny, but they seemed like really scary people. _

"_Chris!" My mom was calling me. I ran inside and saw that she had a wide smile on her face. _

"_Your father and I think it would be wonderful to go and greet the new neighbors. How would you like to help me make the pie?" _

"_YAY!" I was so excited. Mom's pies were the best in the whole city, and I was going to help make one._

_It started out slow at first, but as I got the hang of it my mom sped the process up. We ended up finishing fairly quickly and it not only looked delicious, it smelled great too. My father walked in the kitchen inhaling deeply._

"_Well well, Martha, I think we've got ourselves a little baker here." Dad said. He looked so proud as he lifted me up and swung me in a circle, eventually pulling me into a hug. _

"_Let's go dear, maybe we'll catch them in time to even help them move some boxes inside." Mom had said as she giggled at my father's silliness. _

_We headed out the front door a few minutes later and walked a little ways down the street; pie in hand._

"_Hey there neighbors!" Dad friendly stated as he outstretched his arm for a handshake._

_They merely stared back, glaring at my parents._

"_Uh, okay then. We just wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood! We baked you a pie, it's peach."_

_The scary looking man reached out and grabbed the pie, looking at it suspiciously. _

"_I'LL take that dear." The woman stated. "Sorry about him, he's lactose intolerant, as is our son. We're the Mandel's." _

_They did have a kid! My face lit up. They obviously noticed my big smile. _

"_Would you like to meet him?" Mr. Mandel asked. _

"_May I!" I asked excitedly. Mr. Mandel turned towards the house._

"_Dan! Get your worthless ass down here NOW!"_

_I stared in disbelief at my parents at what I'd just heard him yell._

_A few seconds later a short boy, presumably Dan, peeked his head out from behind the door frame. He slowly made his way over to his father. As I got a better look at him he had dark, raven hair, he was at least two inches shorter than me, and was wearing a black shirt with the word MEANIE across the front. He also had a lot of band-aids. One on his nose, two on his right arm, and one on his left knee. _

"_What do you want stupid old man!" Dan yelled._

"_These are our new neighbors. They have a son, same age as you. You behave and play nice while we talk with them." Mr. Mandel warned. _

"_I'll do whatever I want." Dan crossed his arms and turned away from his father. _

_A moment later Mrs. Mandel smacked Dan on the back of the head._

"_You behave!"_

"_OW! Fine." Dan screeched as he stepped forward._

_Dan looked at me, and I looked at him. I wasn't so sure I wanted such a person as a friend. I wasn't that desperate. Dan reached towards me and held out his hand. _

"_Hi, I'm Dan." He grumbled._

"_I-I'm Chris." We shook hands for a moment; standing there awkwardly. _

"_This is stupid! I said hello can I go now?" Dan asked in an irritated manner._

_I frowned a bit, but I hadn't really wanted to be friends with him anyways. _

_Mrs. Mandel sighed. "Fine. But you've just earned yourself the rest of the day without any food." _

_Dan growled under his breath as he stormed off about how his parents were being unfair and all that._

"_Um, it's okay. I don't really mind." I said shyly. I clung to my mother's leg. _

"_I'm so sorry, you're child seems like such a handful." Mom said._

"_Yeah he is. But I love him anyways." Mr. Mandel replied. Dan's mom just kind of rolled her eyes at him._

"_You only say that because you didn't have to give birth to the little tyrant." Mrs. Mandel began walking towards the house. _

"_Well, thanks again for the pie. It looked great and I'm sure my wife will enjoy it. I better go and make sure everything's getting unloaded correctly." He turned to leave when my father abruptly stated,_

"_Well do you, um, need any help?" _

"_No, but thanks." With that said we headed back home. _

_I looked back to see Dan staring after us. When he noticed I was looking too he quickly ran around the corner of his new house. He was a really weird kid. My thoughts were interrupted by my parents' whispering._

"_Can you believe how many band-aides that boy was wearing, you'd think they would have been beating the poor child." Mom said in a slightly disgusted tone._

"_Now now dear. Boys like to play rough, be adventurous. Let's not automatically condemn the poor people, they've just gotten here." My father coaxed my mother into settling down._

"_Well, alright. But if I have reason to be suspicious of such things going on, I will not hesitate to call the child protection services." _

_They ceased talking after that and we reached our house. It was getting kind of late, so I was sent off to bed. The first day of school was tomorrow and I could only hope that the bullies would decide to ignore me that day._

_I was woken up early by my mother the next morning. I got dressed, wearing a red t-shirt with Megasaurean on the front, paired with blue shorts and my favorite red sneakers. I grabbed my backpack and headed downstairs for breakfast. Delightful smells of bacon, eggs, and buttery toast filled my nose. I sat at the table and a large plate was set in front of me. Mom always insisted that eating a large breakfast would develop the brain's ability to think rationally, and just make you think faster overall. I didn't argue, because my mom's cooking was really good. After I'd finished eating I went to go brush my teeth, and my hair. Afterward my mom handed me my Megasaurean lunchbox and we piled into the car. My dad had already left for work, so I wouldn't get to see him until later this evening. _

_My mom pulled out of the driveway and started down the street, careful not to go too fast. I looked out the car window and saw that Dan was walking in the direction of the school, looking as grumpy as he had yesterday. If he kept that face up he was going to get into some trouble with the bullies. _

_I got into class a few minuted before the bell rang. I was lucky enough to have avoided the bullies so far; I hoped my luck would continue for the rest of the day. The bell rang and my teacher, Mrs. Florence walked into the room. _

"_Good day class!" _

"_Good day Mrs. Florence." Everyone responded. There was still no sign of Dan. _

"_Now class, today I would like to introduce a new student. Danny?" _

_Dan walked into the room. He looked a little nervous, but managed to keep up his cold frown. _

"_It's just Dan." He mumbled quietly._

"_I apologize Dan, now how about you tell the class a little about yourself and where you have moved from?" Mrs. Florence asked cheerfully. _

"_All everyone needs to know is that I am the best at everything and just overall awesome. None of you are worthy to know where I've moved from." Dan had what I considered to be a proud look on his face._

"_Alrighty then, you can take the empty seat next to Chris Dan." _

_Dan scowled at me as he slowly made his way to his seat. I was really annoyed at the fact I was stuck sitting next to such a grumpy, self-centered kid. Dan sat down and immediately propped his head on his right hand. I noticed a new band-aide had been placed on his cheek. He moved his eyes to look at me, not bothering to turn his whole head._

"_What are you staring at?" He asked, sounding annoyed._

"_Oh sorry, nothing." I quickly replied and turned my head to face the front._

_The first few classes went smoothly and it was now time for lunch. This was my favorite time of day. I rushed over to my cubby to grab my lunchbox. I soon returned to my seat to begin digging in. I looked over and noticed Dan hadn't budged. _

"_Aren't you going to eat your lunch?" I asked curiously._

_He turned his head, giving me an, 'are you stupid?' look._

"_No, I don't eat lun-" Dan was cut off by a loud grumble resounding from his stomach._

_I giggled. _

"_It's not funny!" Dan looked away, his face getting redder by the second._

"_Would you like half of my sandwich? It's peanut butter and jelly." _

_Dan looked like he was debating whether or not to accept my generous offer._

"_What flavor of jelly?" He mumbled._

"_Um...strawberry."_

"_I guess I can partake in half of your stupid sandwich." I rolled my eyes as I handed him half of the no crust, triangle cut, sandwich. _

_Dan stared at it like he'd never seen a sandwich before. Dan immediately handed it back to me. _

"_What's wrong, don't you want it?" I asked._

"_I can't eat it. I'm lactose intolerant. That bread has milk in it." _

"_Oh. Well, then you can have-" I began to offer him my chips. _

"_Just leave me alone! I'm not that hungry anyways, enjoy your lunch." Dan turned away from me and laid his head on the desk. _

_I began eating my lunch, not enjoying it as much as I thought I would. After I was finished eating there was still thirty minutes to go out to play. I placed my lunchbox in my cubby and left Dan alone in the classroom. I ran down the hall to the double doors. Just as I had opened them and was about to go out the bullies shoved past me. _

"_Watch where you're going doofus!" _

"_S-sorry." I mumbled nervously._

"_Whatever, scram!" I did as I was told. I looked over my shoulder in time to see them head into the classroom before the double doors slammed shut. _

_I wondered if I should tell someone. But I didn't even know if they were bothering Dan. I guess I knew in the back of my mind that they were, they bothered anyone they wanted. None of the kids on the playground would play with me anyways. After a couple minutes of debating I decided I'd just return to class, and see if Dan was alright. _

_I ran back inside, carefully making sure the doors didn't slam closed. I wanted to be as stealthy as possible. I heard voices coming from the classroom as I crept closer and closer. I peeked into the room to see that they were holding Dan upside down by the ankles. They held his wrists too so he couldn't swat at them. _

"_Put me down idiots!" Dan yelled. _

_The biggest of the kids punched him in the stomach. _

"_Shut up. We call the shots around here shrimp! It was nice of you to break my buddy's nose this morning, how would you like it if we broke yours?" I gasped, but not out loud of course. That would have been really stupid. _

"_Or better yet, how about some milk?" Dan's eyes widened. Even I could sense fear in them, and I usually don't notice things like that._

"_You woouldn't dare! I could die you know!" Dan squeaked. _

"_That's a lie, it's impossible to die from drinking milk!" The smallest of the bullies laughed._

"_Wow, you guys really are dumb." Dan replied, rolling his eyes. _

_The ringleader of the bunch smirked. _

"_We'll see how cocky you are after drinking this!" He pulled a cold milk carton out of his sweatshirt pocket. _

_I felt like jumping in to help out, but, I was just so scared. Suddenly I saw Mrs. Florence down the hall heading this way. I crept quietly past the entrance to the classroom and quickly made my way over to Mrs. Florence before she got too close. _

"_Mrs. Florence!" I whispered. She looked down and smiled._

"_Hello Chris, what's up?" _

_I pointed at the classroom, showing a worried expression. By now they could be pouring the milk down Dan's throat; or his nose. I shuddered at the thought. She looked at me like I was odd and crept with me over to the door. We peeked in and Dan was wriggling as they forced the white beverage down his esophagus. _

"_BOYS!" Mrs. Florence yelled as she ran in the room. _

"_Oh my goodness, Dan, are you okay!" Mrs. Florence hurried over to where Dan lay doubled over on the floor. He was clutching his stomach and groaning. _

"_Principal's office NOW." She grabbed the boys by their hoods and dragged them off down the hall. I had hidden behind a trash can. _

_I ran into the room and saw the Dan had rolled onto his side, still clutching his gut. _

"_Are you okay!" I asked worriedly. _

"_I-I'll be-Uhn- fine." He gasped. _

_I suddenly remembered a remedy for stomach pains that my mom had used on me when I had accidentally eaten some rotten food. I grabbed Dan underneath the arms and heaved him over so that his head was on my lap. _

"_What are you-" Dan began, but I interrupted him._

"_Just shut up and let me help." Dan stayed quiet except for the occasional moan. _

_I placed my index and middle fingers on his temples and began to gently rub the area in a circular motion. Dan started to quiet down after ten minutes or so. I continued and he eventually fell asleep. Dan lightly snored, which I found pretty cute at the time. He looked so peaceful. I had done it correctly which made me feel relieved to no end. _

_Mrs. Florence rushed into the room with the school nurse; heading right for me and Dan. _

"_How is he Chris?" _

"_He's sleeping now. I think he'll be fine." I answered quietly. _

_She and the nurse looked at each other and breathed a sigh of relief. Their faces were grinning slightly which told me they thought that this little scene here must look pretty cute._

"_I am going to contact his parents. Do you think you can handle things here Chris?" Mrs. Florence asked politely. _

"_Sure." _

"_Great, I should be back before the bell rings." Mrs. Florence rushed out of the room, a big smile on her face._

_I started to feel kind of sleepy. It had been a long day, so I was pretty worn out. Five minutes later Mrs. Florence was back in the classroom accompanied by Mr. and Mrs. Mandel. Dan's father quickly came over and scooped Dan up off of my lap. He shot a small smile my way and nodded his head in what I assumed was a thank you. Dan's mom was yelling at Mrs. Florence. Dan began to stir, and was rudely awoken by a flick to the forehead. _

_Dan groaned as he lifted his head wearily. "What is it?"_

"_Are you stupid! Why the heck did you drink milk?" Dan's mom was furious. _

"_Dear-" Dan's father started but she quickly shut him up with one look. _

"_I...some kids dared me to do it! You always say that when someone dares you to do something it's important not to back out." He quietly replied. I guess even he knew when not to mouth off. _

_Mrs. Mandel's face softened slightly. _

"_Well, alright then, let's head home." _

_I quickly stood up. "Um, excuse me?" I mumbled._

_They looked over to where I stood. "If it's not too much trouble may I come too?"_

_Mrs. Florence was debating whether or not that would be okay. _

"_Well, I suppose I could call your parents and tell them you wanted to go over to Dan's house to play. I don't see why not, but just this once." She warned._

"_Thanks Mrs. Florence!" I looked expectantly at Dan's parents. Dan himself looked at me as if I was crazy. But he only looked funny because he was still groggy from the previous events. _

"_Sure." Dan's dad stated. He looked a little happy at the fact that I wanted to come over to their place. _

_I grabbed my bag and lunchbox and quickly followed them out to their car. It was a lot like my mom's but it looked a lot older. Dan was placed in the back and I climbed in shortly after. We buckled up our seat-belts and Dan's mom sped off. _

It was this very day that I got the gap in my teeth. After Dan took some medicine and regained his usual composure he accidentally shot me in the mouth with a BB gun. He looked really apologetic so I forgave him of course. We had told my mom that I had tripped and hit my teeth against a small rock. Dan's attitude towards me had changed completely. I had finally managed to make a friend, and we hung out practically every single day after that. Dan also started wearing less band-aides. It turns out his parents didn't beat him; he just sometimes did some really dumb things that got him hurt. One example of a stupid thing involved the bullies. Let's just say they didn't bother us anymore after Dan wrestled them to the ground and broke some things. He wasn't in too good shape after that either, but he was surprisingly strong for being the smallest kid in school.

Soon after that his parents got a divorce. I don't know why they gave Dan's mom custody; honestly, she was a real jerk. His dad obviously appreciated him more. Dan got over it eventually, but he had been depressed for quite some time. I think it had helped that he had me there to talk to.

I sometimes wish we could go back to the old days. Tears moistened my eyes. Life without Dan just wouldn't ever be the same. We just had to find him, and soon. I am sure the imposter won't keep him in perfect condition for much longer if he hasn't already started whatever he's got planned for him. I buried my face in my arms as I laid my head on the table, letting the tears and sadness I'd been holding in for the last day or so free. A few moments later I realized I heard some clanging noises in the garage. I had been so busy thinking about Dan that I hadn't noticed Elise get out of bed. I slowly stood and walked over to the garage. My jaw dropped.

"Oh, hey Chris. Perfect timing actually, I just finished." Elise proudly stated.

"What do you say we fire this baby up?" Elise handed me the controller of sorts.

I pressed the large green button and the computer whirred and clicked as it came to life. I breathed a sigh of relief. Elise put in the other Dan's username and a few long, drawn out, seconds later it brought up his current location on a map.

"Wabasha County, Minnesota!" I exclaimed. It would take at least twenty-four hours to get there by car; that's if we drove non-stop. Also they were an hour ahead of us time wise.

"It looks like their staying at the Adams Family Estate. It's an old abandoned mansion practically in the middle of nowhere." Elise stated.

"How the heck are we going to get there fast enough!" I began flipping out.

"It's okay sweetie, I have a special flying ship that can get us there in exactly one day. And we wouldn't waste so much money on gas by driving." She explained as she tried to calm me down.

"O-okay."

"We better get a move on if we expect to get there before Dan* does something drastic."

I nodded in agreement and we ran out back where she said she had parked the 'vehicle'. I stared in awe at it for a minute or two before Elise hurried me along. We took off soon after. It was exactly five fifteen in the morning.

_Don't worry Dan we'll be there soon! _

_**~AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_This chapter took me freaking FOREVER to write, so I hope you guys liked it. Now that Elise and Chris are on their way, the viewpoints will combine in the next couple chapters or so. I am looking forward to writing more! X3_

_I almost have chapter 10 done as well (I think I've typed at least half of it up) so you'll be able to read that soon. :)_


	10. Chapter 10

_**~AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_One thing that all of you need to know before you start this chapter is, **READ MY FANFIC DAN VS. SECRET ADMIRER!** If you don't then some of the things in this chapter won't make sense. There are things that go down between Dan and an OC of mine in the other fanfic listed above that you'll definitely want to know. Enjoy the chapter! To those of you that do not wish to read it, I suppose I'll just explain it. Dan gets a letter signed by a secret admirer. The secret admirer shoots a cupid's arrow into Dan's windshield, pissing him off. So Dan ends up going to meet the secret admirer to demand money for the damage done to his car. The secret admirer turns out to be my OC, a guy. Dan experiences some unpleasantness to put it nicely. The OC ends up eluding the police, but agrees not to pester Dan anymore. This was a brief, brief summary._

**Chapter 10**

Dan* pulled out his cell phone. He called up two of his best friends from prison. He couldn't really do much other than wait for them to arrive. He dragged Dan into the torture chamber of sorts and restrained him in a chair that had leather straps.

_It would have been easier for me to have just put him in here in the first place._ Dan* thought to himself. But then again Dan* figured it wouldn't have been as much fun.

Dan just sat there doing nothing for a couple hours. It was now around ten twenty. There was a sudden knocking at the door. Dan* exited the torture chamber and looked out the window to see his friends had finally arrived. Their names were Jason and Gilbert. Jason had been sent to prison for stealing five cars and mugging a few people. He was a lanky guy, twenty three years old. He always wore a black beanie over his red, shoulder length hair. As for clothes he typically just wore a plain t-shirt and jeans. The other one, Gilbert, had been in jail for only a short time I was there. He had managed to kill his parents, as well as, ten or more civilians before he was caught. This was at the age of eleven so of course he only got around a thirty year sentence. He even had gotten out a few years early for good behavior. He was one intelligent, ruthless man. I was glad to know him. Gilbert had short brown hair, with small sideburns, and typically wore jeans, and a long sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up just above the elbow. He was tall, but well built, and was considered handsome by most.

Dan* ran downstairs and opened the door, only to be glomped by Gilbert.

"Hello Danny!" Gilbert stated cheerfully. He let go of Dan* and walked inside. He could be a real freak sometimes, and ironically an idiot.

"Hey man, how've you been?" Jason added giving him a fist bump.

"Okay, so I've got the little chump in the torture chamber. I would really like to get started." Dan* explained as he gave them a quick tour of the old estate.

"Great, I really have been looking forward to this since you called." Gilbert stated.

"Me too. I've never really experienced something like this before, so I am pretty pumped!" Jason agreed.

"Good, that's the type of attitude I need from you." Dan* chuckled.

He finally led them to the room where Dan was being held. Upon opening the door and stepping in Gilbert and Jason looked around the room. Dan's eyes seemed to have widened upon seeing Gilbert, a small glint of fear appearing for a split second. Gilbert and Jason finally rejoined me and looked over at who they were supposed to help me hurt. Gilbert gasped.

"Dan! This is who you called us here for Danny?" Gilbert exclaimed. He had turned a shade paler at the sight of Dan's condition.

"Yes." I replied bluntly. I was a little curious as to Gilbert's sudden lack of enthusiasm.

A smile broke out on Gilbert's face. He ran up to Dan practically throwing himself on top of him, nearly knocking the chair over.

"Oh goody, I love Dan. It really has been awhile! Of course Chris made sure of that." Gilbert stated begrudgingly.

"Wait, you know him?" Dan* asked. He was utterly shocked.

"Yes, I just happen to love him more than life itself." Gilbert purred.

"Unfortunately I went about expressing it the wrong way."

Dan* was shocked at what was assaulting his ears. Gilbert in love! And of course it would be with the one person he hated the most, and wanted to hurt in the worst way.

"But enough about the unpleasant past events. I need some Dan." Dan didn't react at all, except for a slightly more violent shiver that was gone as fast as it had started.

Gilbert leaned in close to Dan and began bestowing tiny kisses on his chapped lips. These were all topped off with one big passionate kiss. Dan* and Jason stared in disbelief.

"I...how?...just augh!" Dan* couldn't believe this. A ruthless killer like Gilbert, whom he needed to help HURT Dan, had a crush on him.

"Gilbert we weren't called here to-" Jason began. But quickly shut up as a death glare was shot our way. Gilbert turned his attention back to Dan proceeding to move down. Kissing, licking, and sucking on Dan's neck.

Other than an occasional moan Dan wasn't protesting. He wasn't doing ANYTHING.

"I think I broke him the first night he was here." Dan* quietly stated.

"Hmph, well I'd say." Jason added. "There's no way in hell he would be this well behaved whilst being sexually harassed by a complete pervert." Jason emphasized the last word.

"Oh why don't you two shut it!" Gilbert snarled as he climbed off of Dan.

"I can't let you hurt him." Gilbert stated, a low growl present in his tone. "If you still feel the need to, you'll have to go through me." Gilbert pulled out a knife he had hidden on the underside of his shoe.

Dan* and Jason stepped back a few paces. Dan* tried to quickly think up a plan to immobilize Gilbert for a good while; but he was a very intelligent guy.

"Gilbert, if you're as smart as we think you are, why did you reveal your...affection for Dan so soon?" Dan* asked, very puzzled.

"I thought you were smarter than that. It's obvious really. If you're one true love was being tortured would you be able to just sit there like a heartless bastard and stomach what was happening in front of you? I certainly couldn't, so I decided it would be best to just reveal my feelings." Gilbert explained.

Dan* could only see one possible plan available to him. The best course of action would be to pretend to agree with him. Once they got close enough they'd knock him unconscious and tie him up. That way he'd have to watch as we make Dan suffer; it was prefect IF he fell for it. Gilbert just had to drop his guard for a few seconds; that would be the hardest part.

"Now Gilbert, I know how you feel and we promise we will not do anything else to Dan." Dan* said. He tried to sound as earnest as was possible.

"You really must think I'm an idiot!" Gilbert began.

_Crap!_ Dan* and Jason thought.

"You really think I'd believe that!" Gilbert growled.

Dan* tried to salvage something from the mistake he'd made.

"You should, because I really mean it." Gilbert visibly relaxed a bit, but still looked suspicious.

"I know you too well. You're clearly trying to pull a fast one on me so I drop my guard. I tell you now it won't happen. I won't rest until I know he's safe." Gilbert stated as he perched himself on Dan's lap.

Over the next few hours Dan* and Jason sat there, intently watching for the moment Gilbert would fall asleep. Gilbert started to become fatigued after about fourteen hours had gone by. He began to nod off shortly after midnight.

"Damn it all!" Gilbert mumbled.

Turning towards Dan after shooting a, 'I could do this all night long,' smirk in our direction Gilbert proceeded to play with Dan's hair. Nuzzling his face into Dan's neck he commenced holding Dan's hands and fidgeting with them; doing anything he could to keep from becoming bored. Gilbert certainly didn't seem sleepy anymore for the time being. It was as if just being next to Dan gave him boundless energy.

_I hadn't thought he had been serious. He obviously cares a lot for Dan if he's willing to put his life in danger as well._ Dan* thought.

He was puzzled by this. There was absolutely nothing in this relationship that would benefit Gilbert personally. Dan didn't even seem to really like Gilbert. Dan* continued for another hour, watching as Gilbert began nipping at Dan's right ear. Dan* thought he heard what could have been a sigh escape from Dan's lips every now and again. He must have sensitive ears or something.

At some point Dan* had fallen asleep. He snapped awake, relieved to find that Dan and Gilbert were still there; and noticed that Gilbert had fallen asleep in Dan's lap. Dan, however, seemed to be fighting off sleep.

"Don't you feel tired?" Dan* asked smugly. "It's around three in the morning you know. You haven't slept for two days."

"Yeah, but I can't fall asleep for some strange reason." Dan's* jaw dropped. He had been given a response. Dan's voice was still a tad on the raspy side, but it sounded a lot better than it had this morning.

"Wait, if you're responsive, why didn't you do anything when Gilbert started to harass you? Do you like that sort of thing?" Dan* asked, raising an eyebrow.

Dan merely shrugged his shoulders, "Well, I'd rather let this creep play with my hair and kiss me rather than be left alone with you, or being tortured by you. Plus, he's not being creepy or anything right now. He actually is kind of adorable when he's sleeping. He really freaked me out a year or so ago. You probably don't want to know what happened though." Dan, surprisingly, went yet another shade paler, but he still gave off a healthier glow of sorts than he had earlier.

"I see. You probably shouldn't have told me those things though." Dan* stated.

"I don't care anymore. Anything you do to me at this point doesn't matter. Frankly it'd be better if you just killed me already." Suddenly a loud smacking sound echoed around the room.

Gilbert stood over Dan, glaring at him with more hate and sadness than he'd ever put into one of his chilling stares.

"Don't say such things." Gilbert whispered. He was pissed, and Dan* was about ready to get out of the room. Ignoring his better judgment he stayed.

"Gilbert?" Dan* quietly called out.

Gilbert spun around, unleashing his fury on Dan*. The aura alone made Dan* want to disappear.

"Ju-just listen for a second!" Dan* managed to eek out. He kicked Jason in the head, waking him from his deep slumber.

"What do you want?" Jason whined. He rubbed his sleepy eyes and saw that Dan* was pinned to the wall with a knife being held to his throat.

"You are the reason he's become like this!" Gilbert hissed.

Jason slowly rose, and slunk off into the shadows. A moment later he reappeared right behind Gilbert, and hitting just the right spot, Gilbert fell to the ground unconscious. Dan's* heartbeat was so fast he thought his heart would burst from his chest and flop around on the ground.

"Took you long enough!" Dan* yelled. "I almost died!"

"Sorry boss." Jason stated as he rubbed his hand on the back of his head.

"Let's get him tied up. We'll attach him to the the giant wooden target. That way he'll be able to see everything that's going on." Dan* instructed.

"Yeah, okay."

_Gilbert may have bought Chris and Elise some more time, but that doesn't matter anymore._ Dan* chuckled.

It was only the third day, and Dan* didn't expect them until this evening.

"We'll wait until Gilbert wakes up to get started. Dan. You better hope your so-called 'friends' come to your rescue before then."

Jason's face broke out into an evil grin as Dan* laughed. They walked out of the room and slammed the door shut. It was almost two in the morning and they needed to get some shut eye.

Elise and Chris were making good time. They had just passed over Wyoming. Elise estimated they'd reach Dan in the next two or three hours.

_**~AITHOR'S NOTE:**_

_Man oh man, things are really getting intense! I don't know when I'll be able to get the 11th chapter out, but I'll see what I can do about making it happen this week. Hope you liked my twist in the story with the whole Gilbert situation and all. Let me know what you guys thought :)_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Dan* and Jason slept for about an hour, waking to find that it was four thirty-two. Dan* woke Jason up and after a few minutes of shaking themselves from their sleepy states they headed for the torture room. Dan was delighted to find that Gilbert was just stirring himself.

"So nice of you to finally join us again Gilbert." Dan* chuckled.

"If you hurt Dan, when I get off of this thing, you are dead." Gilbert stated quietly as he glowered at Dan*.

Dan* displayed a triumphant grin as he gave his first order.

"Jason, drag Dan over to that table over there."

Jason grunted as he slowly dragged the chair to the nearby table.

"What do you eat? You weigh at least a ton!" Jason huffed.

"Do not! Your arms are just flimsy and weak." Dan retorted.

Jason rolled his eyes and placed the chair in front of the fingernail extractor.

"Whatever you say."

Dan stared nervously at the contraption.

"What is this thing?" Dan asked.

Dan* merely smiled. "I could tell you, but that would only make you squirm, thus being harder to deal with. Then again, I really could use a good struggle after all the boring reactions you've given me to work with today."

Dan paused for a moment, taking in the scene that lay before him. Dan was about to feel some major pain; Gilbert, the traitor, would have to watch as his love begged for us to stop.

"Jason, place these so that they hold Gilbert's eyes open." Dan* handed Jason a couple of metal rods.

"You so much as twitch your eyelids and these babies will shoot acid into your eyes."

Jason successfully installed the fragile device and activated them.

Dan* sat down at the table. He untied Dan's good arm and slammed it onto the table. Dan sucked in a deep breath at the crushing force placed on his arm.

"See this Dan?" Dan* gestured to the fingernail extractor.

"This small device is going to one-by-one rip your fingernails clean off your hand. And there isn't a thing you can do to prevent it."

Dan's eyes twitched as he stared back at me, then back at the doohickey placed mere centimeters from where his hand was being held. Dan began to perspire.

Jason, if you would do the honors?" Dan* gestured to Dan's trapped arm.

Jason smiled as he moved to Dan's side. In the next few seconds Jason took out a pocket knife, driving it a couple inches below Dan's wrist into the soft flesh. Dan yelled loudly as blood began seeping from the newly made wound. Dan* lifted Dan's hand as he slid the mechanism into place. He'd start with the pinky.

"This little piggy went to the market." Dan* began as he slammed his fist down into the lever. A small cracking sound resounded about the room; accompanied by a most delightful scream.

"This little piggy stayed home." Dan* repeated the same for the ring finger.

"This little piggy had roast beef." Another crunch rang out, as Dan squirmed and cried out in pain. Tears were now threatening to fall from his eyes.

Dan* looked over at Gilbert as he moved to the index finger. Gilbert was sobbing quietly in the corner. How embarrassing a man of his age to be crying pathetically like a child.

"This little piggy had none." The lever slammed down.

Jason was looking a a little peaked. His eyes were fixated on the now naked fingers.

"And this little piggy-" Dan* began as he placed the thumb just right.

"Went wee wee wee all the way home!" Dan* smiled as he ripped Dan's thumbnail off. He was finally getting back at Dan for everything.

"Pl-please." Dan cried. He actually had a smirk on his tear streaked face.

"I can hardly feel it."

"Dan, shut up!" Gilbert exclaimed.

Dan* merely laughed. "After all of that screaming you just did you're saying you didn't feel a thing?" He sarcastically stated. Dan* was amused at his attempts to keep what was left of his pride and dignity.

"Well maybe you'll find this more of a match for you endurance." Dan* began undoing the leather straps.

Dan* and Jason transferred him to another chair. This one had a metal boot like thing attached to the left side. Jason placed Dan's left leg in the boot and tightened it just enough to hold him there with no chance of escape. Dan shivered slightly as he gripped the arms of the chair.

"No rhyme for this one, but I think you'll be too focused on the excruciating pain it will be giving you. This, I call, 'the boot.' Dan this is going to slowly crush you leg." Dan* was ecstatic as he saw the look of horror take over Dan's whole countenance.

"Danny! Stop this. It's just too cruel." Gilbert screamed between violent sobs. His eyes were still wide open.

Dan* examined his fingernails for a moment. Jason nervously looked back and forth between the two 'friends'.

"How about no, hm?" Dan* delivered a menacing glare.

"He has crossed me for the last time. I will not stand to see him happily going along while I am stuck in a dark, depressing HELL called LIFE! Only his suffering will bring me true happiness." Dan* bellowed.

Gilbert looked at Dan* defeated. He fell silent other than an occasional quick release of breath as he cried softly.

"Let's begin." Dan* quietly declared; gesturing to the small iron wheel on the right side of the boot.

"You mean...you want me to do it?" Jason's eyes practically popped out of their sockets.

"Yes. I would much rather savor this moment from afar."

Jason slowly knelt down. He glanced at Dan for a moment. He couldn't back out now. He reluctantly placed his hands on the wheel turning it to the right. Dan quickly sucked in a breath. It probably already hurt like the dickens. Jason turned it again, a little quicker this time. Dan's grip tightened on the arm rests. His whole body was about as stiff as a board. Jason continued turning it three more times.

Dan's ability to hold in his cries was getting weaker and weaker with every revolution of the iron wheel. A small amount of blood began seeping out the bottom of the boot. Jason turned the lever for the sixth time. A faint crack could be heard.

"AHHHH!" Dan exclaimed. He clutched at his upper leg as he doubled over.

It had been a half hour. Five o'clock came quick and Dan* urged Jason onward. Dan was experiencing only a mere fraction of what Dan* felt inside his heart. The inner turmoil he dealt with every day. Jason did two more revolutions and Dan was sobbing heavily now as he screeched and clung to his leg. A small pool of blood was now visible on the floor. Jason had slowly begun to turn the wheel once more but was suddenly interrupted.

_**Switching to Elise and Chris for a moment.**_

It was now five o'clock. They had arrived an hour earlier than originally planned. Chris was definitely okay with that.

"Is that it?" Chris asked as he looked upon an old mansion.

"Yeah. That's it."

"Let's hurry up and get this hunk of junk touched down." Chris prodded.

"Yeah yeah. This 'hunk of junk' got us here in twenty-three hours." Elise laughed.

"Okay Chris, hold on to something, we're going down."

Elise landed the peculiar craft a few meters from the house. They didn't want to attract too more attention than necessary. Elise opened the door and they stepped out into the dark field. They crept up to the front of the house. The door was unlocked. As they entered the threshold a chilling scream echoed off the walls. It had come from upstairs. Chris rushed past Elise towards the stairs. He knew that had been Dan, and he wasn't about to play it safe when his buddy was in peril.

"Chris!" Elise harshly whispered. She was close behind him.

"Sorry honey, but Dan is more important than a quiet infiltration right now." Chris explained as he ran up a second flight of steps.

Elise sighed as she followed his lead. There was no changing Chris's mind at this point. Another cry rang out and bounced off the tattered walls. They were on the right floor. Chris noticed a cell phone lying on the ground in front of a large rusty door. It was Dan's. Elise placed her ear up against the door.

"I can hear a few muffled noises coming from inside the room." Elise whispered.

"That's all I needed to hear."

_**~AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_I am going to stop it there for this chapter. I am kind of a meanie in that way. I think it's a good cliff-hanger point to leave you guys at though. I am going to be taking a break for the next few days. I am so tired and need a vacation from this site for a little while. I love you all and hope that you are enjoying the story. (You most likely are seeing as how you've gotten this far into the story!) Look forward to chapter 12. We'll get to see all sorts of smack down going on all up in here XD See you in a few days!_

_P.S. I apologize if you guys found that thing with Gilbert a tad awkward/weird. The idea to put him in the story was just too awesome to ignore. _


	12. Chapter 12

_**~AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_I'm back with a new chapter! I feel rejuvenated and ready to work on some more. So Dan's obviously in critical condition. Hopefully the doctor's know what they're doing. I'll try and get 13 out as soon as possible! Let me know what you guys think of the recent occurrences!_

**Chapter 12**

The door slammed open, revealing Chris and Elise. And oh man did Chris look mad. His eyes looked like pools of molten lava as he glared at Dan*. His powerful gaze shifted to Jason who was still kneeling beside the boot, his hands still placed on the wheel. Elise walked over to Gilbert and carefully removed the metal toothpicks of sorts from his red, swollen eyes. Dan* sat there quietly, his breath catching in his throat. They were very early.

"Where is he?" Chris asked. Dan* could tell he meant business, but he couldn't lose face.

"Whatever do you mean? Why, he's right here." Dan* gestured in front of him.

Chris looked at Elise. She had a shocked look on her face. Chris moved forward, slowly making his way past Dan's* seat. Chris's hands fell to his sides as he collapsed onto his knees. Before him sat, what might as well have been, a shell of the man he called his best friend. Dan's skin tone appeared almost a milky white with splotches of red where he was currently bleeding. There were dark circles under his usually fiery emerald green eyes; they now looked glazed over. He had no form of clothing on and was covered in bruises, cuts, and bandages on some places. He must have been crying too, because Dan's eyes were red and swollen. Another indicator were the dried streaks that ran down his slightly dirty cheeks. Chris stared and tears welled up in his eyes as he saw the look on his friend's face. Dan was smiling.

"Took you long enough buddy." Dan's voice was weak and slightly raspy.

Elise had untied Gilbert from the target a few moments ago. Gilbert stared at Chris, and the sadness and horror present in his countenance. Even Gilbert hadn't felt as destroyed as Chris looked over Dan's dilemma. A thought occurred to Gilbert at that moment.

_I will never be able to cherish Dan nearly as much as Chris does. It's a bond that I will never be able to have._

Elise slowly made her way over to Chris, placing a loving hand on his shoulder. Dan* stood and began to slither towards the exit like the snake he was. Dan* turned to make a run for it only to bash into something; knocking him to the floor. He looked up to find a very displeased Gilbert looking down at him, his arms crossed over his toned chest. Gilbert just shook his head, which told Dan* that he had better stay put.

"Jason, twist the wheel and pull Dan's leg out of there." Gilbert snarled.

"Y-yes sir." Jason squeaked. He actually looked a tad relieved at not having to do this anymore.

Jason quickly twisted it to the left. Dan drew in a sharp breath and flinched every now and then as the boot was loosened. His leg was obviously very sensitive right now. Dan slowly began to lift his leg, only to cry out in pain and quickly lower it back into place. Chris buried his face in his hands.

"Dan...I-I am so sorry we weren't here sooner." He blubbered. His shoulders shook violently as he sobbed into his hands.

Dan looked at him with a sympathetic expression on his face.

"It's okay. I'll be fine, it'll jus-"

"It's not OKAY!" Chris yelled, interrupting Dan; startling him a little.

"You look so terrible like you should be dead right now, and-and I feel like all this stupid crap happened because of me. I'm the one that convinced you to get a computer. I'm the one that had you sign up for that chatting site." Chris choked out. He was finding it hard to continue.

"I-I yelled at you when you accused me of not wanting you around. I am the worst friend in the entire universe." Chris couldn't speak coherent sentences anymore at that point.

"Chris." Dan whispered. All he could do was watch his friend have a mental breakdown.

Dan gripped the arms of the chair and quickly stood himself up. He would have lost his balance if Jason hadn't grabbed and held onto his arm. Dan nodded in thanks as he wrapped his arm around Jason's shoulders.

"Are you ready?" Jason asked nervously.

"Y-yeah." Dan nervously stated.

Jason lifted Dan up in one, swift movement. Dan yelped as his leg was pulled out of the boot. After taking in a few quick breaths Dan began to slowly make his way over to Chris.

"You'd better leave Jason. You don't wanna' be arrested do you?" Dan looked back, a slight smirk on his face.

Jason stared in disbelief at the kind gesture and after thanking him, he ran off. Gilbert had strapped Dan* into the chair with the leather straps so he couldn't escape. Gilbert noticed that Dan was trying to hobble over to Chris, without much success. As Dan was about to fall Gilbert rushed over, catching him just in time. Gilbert couldn't help staring at Dan's leg. There were splinters of bone sticking out of his leg in various places and blood was steadily flowing from his leg, that looked significantly smaller. It had been partially crushed after all.

Dan* knew he was finished. He would probably spend the rest of his life in prison if the people here didn't kill him first. He looked on as Dan finally reached Chris with Gilbert's help. That man was hopelessly in love, and Gilbert knew it too. Dan* could tell he had come to the conclusion that he'd never hold a special place in Dan's heart.

"Chris." Dan quietly spoke.

Chris turned his head, looking Dan in the eyes.

"This is all my own fault. Please don't blame yourself, please." Dan's last few words were mumbled as he nearly toppled to the floor. He was out cold.

"DAN!" Chris hurriedly placed him on his back.

Elise put her head to his chest, then his mouth.

"He's still breathing, but it's very shallow. We need to get him to a hospital, and we need to do it NOW." Elise commanded.

Elise took Dan's* belt off and heading back over to where Dan laid, tightly fastened it above the part of his leg that was bleeding. Hopefully that would deter the blood loss at least a bit. Next she had Chris hand her his outer shirt and she tightly tied it around part of Dan's leg, to help keep it somewhat clean.

"Okay, Chris and I will get Dan to the hospital. Gilbert, you keep Dan* here and feel free to rough him up a bit. I would prefer you didn't kill him, even though I kind of want to myself." Elise stated as she shot an angry look Dan's* way.

"You got it." Gilbert smiled as he cracked his knuckles.

"Wait." Chris stood up.

He walked over to Dan* and delivered a powerful, and very painful punch to Dan's*jaw. He hadn't broken it, but it sure sounded like he should have.

"I just really needed to do that on Dan's behalf." Chris shook out his hand and commenced helping carry Dan to the ship.

"Well Danny, it's just you and me here." Gilbert began.

"I honestly wouldn't mind if I was sent back to prison for killing you, but I won't. It's not because I am pitying you or anything, I just don't think Dan would have wanted me to kill you."

Dan* felt only slightly relived. Just because Gilbert wasn't going to kill him, didn't mean that Gilbert wouldn't leave him three fourths of the way there.

"I would, however, like to join Chris at the hospital. I think I'll make this quick." Gilbert's face became an intense stare. He was giving off a really dangerous aura.

_**The things done to Dan* by Gilbert in the next few minutes are unspeakable (looking at all that's been written so far, that's scary =_=). So we will now go to Chris and Elise to see how getting Dan to the hospital is going.**_

Chris had Dan in a princess hold as he ran closely behind Elise. They entered the ship. Just as they were about to take off Gilbert came running towards them. They decided they could trust him and let him in.

"Done already?" Elise smirked as she quickly lifted off the ground, and steered the ship towards the closest town. It would be about a half hour until they reached a hospital.

"Yeah, I roughed him up pretty good and called 911. The cops should arrive to pick him up soon." Gilbert explained, a contented look spread across his face.

Gilbert glanced over at Chris. His shirt and pants were partially soaked through with Dan's blood. Chris stared down at Dan's face, brushing the hair out of Dan's closed eyes occasionally. Chris began taking his shirt off, he gingerly pulled the shirt over Dan's head. It worked because it was practically a dress on Dan's short stature. Chris clung to Dan's limp figure, pulling him closer to his chest.

"You know, you really love Dan don't you?" Gilbert stated softly.

Chris turned his head to look at Gilbert. His eyes were opened a tad wider than usual.

"Um, I guess, but not in the exact way you're thinking." Chris nervously averted his eyes from Gilbert's.

"No no no! I didn't mean it like that!" Gilbert laughed. "I simply meant it in a strictly friends manner."

Chris relaxed a bit.

"Oh. Well, I've known him for thirty years now. Almost thirty-one. We did almost everything together, so of course I care about him a lot." Chris smiled slightly.

"You know, I have a question for you." Chris spoke.

"What is it?" Gilbert was puzzled at what Chris could possibly want to ask him.

"Well a couple actually, but here's the first one. What drew you to Dan? I mean that wasn't exactly the most flattering picture of him on my desk."

Gilbert's eyes widened at the shocking inquiry.

"That's a tough question. I honestly have no rational explanation for it. I suppose it's what some refer to as love at first sight." Gilbert smiled warmly as he continued.

"I never considered myself being gay, but once I caught a glimpse of that photo I was a goner. I could no longer look at women and find them attractive, or men really. I guess that Dan's the only one that can really hold a special place in my heart, or even consider a romantic interest."

Chris looked at Gilbert, he was sad that the man would never be able to find love.

"Well, who knows, maybe after today you've wooed Dan and he'll consider it." Chris chuckled, trying to cheer Gilbert, as well as himself, up with a bit of humor.

"Ha! I can only hope so."

There was a sudden jolt; nearly knocking Chris and Gilbert out of their seats. Luckily Chris had still kept a tight grip on Dan.

"We're here!" Elise exclaimed, opening the door to the ship.

"I've set the ship to auto pilot, it should get back to my friend's, um...garage, just fine."

She equipped all of them with parachutes, taking it upon herself to strap Dan in with her. She was the most experienced at sky diving. They descended upon the hospital, landing just a few meters from the entrance. Elise quickly unstrapped Dan and handed him to Gilbert, whom had quickly stripped himself of the harness. Chris couldn't figure out how to get the dang thing off. Elise assisted him, and they entered the hospital mere seconds after Gilbert. As they ran through the door they saw Dan being rushed off on a gurney by a doctor and three or four nurses. Gilbert walked over.

"All we can do now is wait here. At least they gave us paperwork to fill out in for something to do." Gilbert sarcastically stated rolling his eyes.

"I'll take care of the paperwork." Chris held his hand out, and Gilbert kindly handed him the stack of papers.

"I'll go get us something to eat and drink." Elise suggested.

"I think I'll join you." Gilbert added.

"Alright, Chris we'll be back soon." Elise kissed Chris on the forehead and left him to deal with the various papers.

Chris grabbed a pen from the front desk and got started filling in the various useless pieces of information and answering the questions. At some point he must have fallen asleep, because he woke up to find Elise and Gilbert filling out the last of the paperwork while eating subway.

"Oh you're awake." Elise gave Chris a small hug as she plopped the last bite of her sandwich in her mouth.

"You hadn't slept for a while so I thought with everything that's happened the last few hours that we should let you sleep."

Chris gave an appreciative nod as he rubbed his eyes. Suddenly a nurse in a pink uniform approached. She first grabbed the stack of forms that had just been completed, and with a sweet smile began to fill us in on some information.

"Are you the ones here for Dan?"

Chris shot out of his seat. "Yes! Is-is he okay?"

The young nurse looked at him sympathetically.

"I'm afraid the doctor's are still working to stabilize him. I was just sent here to collect the paperwork. I apologize sir." With that she rushed off down the hall she'd come from.

Chris slumped back down into his chair. He felt his heart sinking down into his stomach.

_Dan! You better make it through this!_ Chris rested his head on Elise's shoulder, and slipped slowly back into the enticing arms of sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Apparently at some point Elise and Gilbert had joined Chris and had fallen into a deep sleep. Chris awoke and carefully lifted himself off of Elise so as not to wake her. He looked at the doors of the hospital and could see the sun beginning to peek over the mountains. Chris was so busy concentrating on the fact he'd been here all night that he hadn't noticed the doctor quickly striding towards him.

"Excuse me sir." Chris turned his head, practically jumping out of his seat at the sudden voice.

"Um, yes?" Chris asked as he stood quickly.

"My name is Dr. Northam You are here for a Mr. Dan Mandel correct?" Northam inquired.

"Yes! Is he okay!" Chris quietly asked as he led the good doctor further away from Elise and Gilbert. They had gotten even less sleep than him.

"I am afraid he is in severe critical condition. He had lost a great deal of his blood. A moment later and he most likely wouldn't have made it. We were able to stabilize him somewhat, but he is still in a very compromising position." Northam explained.

"Well...can we see him?" Chris clutched at the doctor's coat, almost desperately.

Northam hesitated for a moment, studying Chris's expression.

"I suppose, however, I must ask you not to touch ANYTHING. No touching Mr. Mandel, or the equipment; understood?" Northam pointed a stern finger at Chris.

"Yes." Chris breathed a sigh of relief.

"I will wake your friends. It would be best for you to have someone there with you when you see him."

"Wait! If you must wake someone then wake Gilbert. My wife hasn't slept hardly at all the last few days." Chris quickly exclaimed.

Dr. Northam complied with a small nod of the head. He walked briskly over to Gilbert and lightly shook his shoulder. Gilbert awoke and was mainly told that we were being taken to see Dan. I could see the worry, and excitement present on Gilbert's tired face as he quickly walked directly next to me. Dr. Northam was leading the way.

"It's the fourth door on the left." Northam pointed down a rather dimly lit hallway. "I am sorry I can't accompany you to the room, but duty calls." With that Northam walked back from where we had come and disappeared around the corner.

Gilbert and Chris looked at each other for a moment.

"Nervous?" Gilbert asked.

"Yeah, a little." Chris replied.

They began to slowly walk down the hallway. It almost seemed like years before they reached the door numbered 665.

"You should go first." Gilbert nudged Chris closer to the door.

"O-okay. I will." Chris reached for the handle and turned the knob slightly to the right.

_**Meanwhile at a certain abandoned house...**_

Dan* heard the police sirens approaching. They were getting closer every second he wasted. He was so close to gnawing through the leather strap holding his right arm to the chair.

"Damn it!" He cursed loudly.

A few more minutes of working at the leather and it finally broke apart. Dan* rubbed his now sore jaw and quickly undid the straps on his left arm and legs. He ran to the window to see the police force screeching to a stop in the driveway. Muttering a few more curses under his breath he ran down the hall to the end of the house with the drainpipe. He could hear the chief yelling out orders to search the grounds and the manor for the criminal.

Dan* didn't have much time. With great effort, Dan* managed to open the window. He carefully swung his legs out, sitting on the sill. Dan* lunged for the drain pipe, successfully grabbing and sliding down the precarious metal tube.

As soon as Dan's* feet hit the ground he ran into the thick foliage surrounding the home. He pulled out his compass and a map to the very hospital he knew Dan had been rushed to. It wouldn't be like him to just run off without giving a proper good-bye. Dan* avoided branches and logs as he weaved through the forest. Suddenly without warning a bark and snarl rang out as a police dog charged at him; an officer close behind. Dan* was spotted. Dan* quickly grabbed a branch a little ways ahead swinging himself skillfully into the tree. He commenced leaping from branch to branch. He was soon far away enough from the yelling officer, that it sounded like he was miles away; but Dan* wasn't going to take any chances at being surprised by another one of those imbecilic cops.

_That was too close for comfort._ Dan* thought to himself.

The yelling and barking behind Dan* was fading away. He was getting away and going to get away with everything. Dan* was now on his way to the place he'd be least wanted, but the place he most wanted to be. He was pretty sure that he should be examined after Gilbert so rudely roughed him up. At least he was courteous enough that he hadn't broken any bones. Dan's* lips curled up into a thoughtful smile.

"Don't worry Dan. I'll be there very soon."

The police chief couldn't believe what he was currently hearing spewed at him.

"He's GONE? We simply just LOST HIM!" The chief snapped his clipboard in half and slammed it into the ground.

"The first serious case we have in months comes around. What happens? One man slinks off surrounded by more than TWENTY FREAKIN' POLICE OFFICERS!" The chief runs a hand through his hair, trying to calm himself.

"Um, sir?" The chief looks up to see the brand new rookie.

"What, pray tell, do you want you piece of shit?"

"Shouldn't we call the hospital or something and inform them of the incident sir?" The rookie looked at the chief with a nervous stare.

"Oh sure! Why not just tell them that a psychopath eluded us and that they all could be hurt or killed. That's just really a good idea." The rookie looked at the ground at the clearly sarcastic remarks.

"No, we're going to find him. Hopefully we won't be too late." The chief rubbed the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger.

"Well men, let's move out! Rasmussen!" A young woman quickly made her way over to him.

"Take a few officers, including this rookie here, and head to the hospital. If that's where he's headed then it'll be good to have a few officers there."

"Yes sir!" With that everyone dispersed to their assigned areas; officer Rasmussen with the rookie and a couple other green horns hopped into a couple squad cars towards the nearest hospital.

_**Okay, back to the current happenings of the hospital.**_

Chris stepped into the small room, looking down at his feet. Slowly raising his head only to see something that strikes an emotion that just can't be put into words. A small choking sound exits Chris' windpipe as he staggers back a bit, bumping into Gilbert's solid figure. He slowly lifted his hands up, covering his mouth in horror. If it was possible Dan looked even worse than when they'd found him (if that was even possible). Chris choked back small sobs, it was getting harder to hold in.

Dan was lying in a hospital bed. His arms had minor bandaging as well as his now nail-less hand. He also appeared to have a few stitches where the knife had been jammed into his forearm. Dan's face was laden with a few small nicks and bruises his left leg suspended, unwrapped. It looked like a piece of meat that had been torn nearly to shreds by a mountain lion or something. Chris slowly approached Dan, plopping down into a chair next to the bed where his deathly figure lay unconscious. Chris and Gilbert shared the urge to hold Dan's hands, or just to place a reassuring hand on his shoulder, but the doctor had said not to touch him, nor anything else. Gilbert grabbed a chair across the room, moving it next to Chris as he sat down. There was nothing to be said. An uncomfortable silence overcame them; the only sounds being made were of the heart monitor's constant, steady beeping.

Despite Chris's discomfort with Gilbert, against his better judgment Chris leaned over, burying his face in Gilbert's shoulder. Gilbert jumped a bit at the sudden gesture, but didn't shy away or anything out of courtesy and understanding. Chris felt Gilbert's hand find its way to his head. Gilbert lightly ruffled Chris's hair and pat him a couple times; Gilbert withdrew his hand placing it instead on Chris's shoulder. A few minutes of awkwardness ensued until Elise appeared in the doorway. She looked pretty pissed.

"Why the heck didn't either of you bother to wake me up!" She yelled.

Chris waved his arms rapidly trying to give her the hint to keep it down. She didn't get the hint.

"Even though I may not appreciate Dan all the time, I am still very VERY worried about him. I am no different emotionally than you two in this situation!" Chris sighed angrily.

"Elise, Dan's asleep. Keep it down!" Chris hissed.

Elise was dumbfounded. Chris had basically told her to shut up. Gilbert stood.

"Chris is right, if we're going to discuss this we should take it elsewhere if you still feel the need to yell at us." He whispered.

Elise opened her mouth to say something when she spotted Dan. She had been so busy screaming at Chris and Gilbert she hadn't even looked in Dan's general direction. Her will to yell died in her throat. She shook her head and took a seat on the couch that laid across the room in the corner.

"Sorry. I overreacted."

Chris felt a little guilty at how harsh he'd been with her. He offered Gilbert his seat and plopped himself down next to his gorgeous wife.

"No honey, you're fine. I am sorry for snapping at you like that. I just-" Elise cut him off by placing a finger on his lips.

"It's okay. We were both at fault here. Let's just patiently wait here until he regains consciousness."

"Sounds good to me." Chris smiled down at Elise. Chris wrapped his arm around her waist, a smile making its way to the surface on Elise's face.

Suddenly there was a quiet moan. If it wasn't nearly dead silent in the room, it would have been impossible to hear. Their heads turned quick as lightning to look at where Dan lay. He was squirming a little bit, but that soon stopped as a pain stricken groan escaped from his parted lips.

Dan's eyes were now open.

_**~AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_So yeah. I apologize if the latest chapters have been too short for your liking. I hope you enjoyed reading this one. I've been a little worried lately as to whether or not the chapters have been good enough. Well, anyways, I'll try to get the next one out soon. I really left this one hanging! _:)


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Everyone in the room froze. Dan was looking around the room slowly. He had a glassy look to his eyes. They fell on Gilbert, then slid to Chris and Elise who were still cuddled up next to each other.

"Where am I?" Dan croaked.

Chris swallowed loudly as he answered Dan's question.

"You're at the hospital Dan."

Dan slowly lifted his arms, studying the bandages. He shifted his gaze up to his suspended leg.

"I see. And um...I am sorry but, do I know any of you?"

Everything passed by in slow motion. The monitor's constant infernal beeping growing drawn out and lowering in pitch as everyone's expressions changed from ones of anxiousness to utter horror. Chris slowly stood reaching out towards Dan.

"Dan...it's me Chris. I'm your best friend; I have been for the last thirty years or so." Chris could feel tears quickly gathering in his eyes, ready to spill out and down his cheeks any second.

Gilbert looked towards the floor sadly, placing a hand over his eyes. He suddenly snapped his head looking in Dan's direction. He strode over to Dan clutching the front of Dan's hospital gown between two, white knuckled, fists.

"How dare you!" Gilbert hissed loudly. "After everything I have done, and all the hurt I've suffered and that you've been forced to bear to some extent as well...how can you just be so lucky as to forget EVERYTHING!" Gilbert was furious.

Gilbert didn't want Dan to forget everything he'd done, good or bad. He needed Dan to remember him so he could keep on living life in the small chance that Dan would one day come around and be his for as long as he could hope to imagine. Hot tears were now streaming down Gilbert's cheeks. Dan had his hands weakly placed on Gilbert's, his eyes still contained the glassy look, but with a spark of fear.

"I...I'm sor-" Dan's apology was interrupted by Gilbert crushing their lips together.

Gilbert momentarily with all the love, passion, and vengeance that had built up in his chest over the span of about a year crashed down on Dan's mouth. Chris moved in immediately after what had happened was registering in his slow noggin. Chris rushed over to Gilbert, accompanied by Elise. They pried Gilbert's hands away; Elise catching Dan as he let out a painful yelp. Chris dragged Gilbert out the door and shoved him down onto his ass.

"What were you thinking!" Chris screamed. "You could have hurt him even worse than he already is!"

"You d-don't think I kn-know that!" Gilbert was full out sobbing now.

"I just can't take it! He's forgotten all about everything. The one I love, yet feel slight hate for about what happened that Valentine's Day, I just...GAH!" Gilbert threw his hands up; exasperated.

Chris's expression softened a bit.

"Yeah well how do you think I feel about all this?" Chris whispered quietly.

Gilbert peeked up at Chris.

"I feel just as frustrated, angry, and sad as you do about it. But now's not the time to be doing this. Let's go back inside." Chris held out his hand towards Gilbert and lifted him up off the floor.

Gilbert wiped his eyes a few times, making sure there were hardly any traces of tears left. He knew his eyes probably looked red and puffy, but he couldn't care less at this point. He slowly entered the room with Chris. Gilbert looked up to see one Dan freaking out about something. Dan was very distraught. Elise was trying to calm him by stroking his hair softly and whispering something.

"It's okay Dan. Everything will be fine." Elise cooed.

When Dan spotted them he became rigid. His muscles visibly tensed as we got closer.

Gilbert reached towards him, but withdrew his hand when Dan flinched slightly.

"I am sorry for my behavior earlier. I am just a bit frustrated at the situation." Gilbert softly spoke.

Dan seemed to relax a bit at this.

"Well it's about f***ing time you apologized!" Their eyes widened.

"He's been cussing in nearly every sentence." Elise explained.

Chris smacked a hand to his forehead.

"I guess Dan's bad habit from middle school through high school has come back with the memory loss." Chris sighed.

"I didn't think Dan ever swore. He seemed too good for something that...unsophisticated." Gilbert commented quietly.

Dan let an irritated sigh escape from his lips.

"You know I can motherf***ing hear you, you motherf***ers!" Dan almost yelled.

Chris clamped a hand over Dan's mouth, shushing him, telling him to keep it down. Chris received a nice row of teeth marks in his hand as a reward for his efforts.

"OW!" Chris yelped as he quickly withdrew his hand. That had been another old habit that Chris wasn't too fond of.

"You don't shush me!" Dan screeched.

As they were all wishing the doctor would hurry up and get in here, almost as if on cue, he arrived. He didn't look too happy though.

"You touched him didn't you." Dr. Northam placed his hands on his hips.

They averted their eyes, giving Northam his answer. He pulled a bottle and syringe out from his left pocket. He transferred some of the clear liquid to the syringe and flicked it lightly to remove any possible air bubbles in the solution. He walked quickly to Dan's side, distracting him with a question as he quickly slid the needle into Dan's throat transferring every last drop of the medicine. Dan was unconscious again in a manner of seconds. Northam rubbed his tired eyes.

"I didn't want anyone touching him because I didn't want something like that to happen." Northam began. "He has amnesia. It's most likely to hide some traumatic experience. Judging from the cuts, bruises, etcetera it must have been awful. If this is the case, he won't remember anything or anyone related to whatever event had gone down."

"Will he ever remember what he's forgotten?" Chris whined.

"If something triggers the memories then yes, he should remember; but, it's not a garuntee. If you're willing then just know that it needs to be a really powerful memory that will stimulate his emotions, otherwise he won't recall it, or anything else for that matter." Northam stated.

The doctor urged them not to touch anything, and left to go about some more business that needed taking care of. Gilbert, Chris, and Elise decided to try and think of things to tell Dan about once he woke up. Hopefully Dan will have stopped swearing when he regains consciousness. A few hours passed and they still hadn't thought of much when Dan began to stir.

Dan's eyes fluttered open once again, and he looked around. He had regained the dazed look he'd worn earlier; his eyes glazed over.

"Who are you?" Dan asked gesturing to the three of them.

"Hey Dan, we're your best buddies." Chris answered.

"Oh. I am sorry but I don't remember who you are." Dan responded coldly.

Elise decided to chime in.

"How about we tell you about something you've done together with each of us, and see if it triggers anything?" Elise suggested.

Dan gave them a reluctant look, but agreed.

"I'll go first." Gilbert stated.

Dan turned his attention to Gilbert.

"Last year I confessed my feelings for you." Dan's eyes widened a little at this.

"You met me up at the peak, you know, where all the teenagers hang out. You looked absolutely gorgeous. I just couldn't let you leave, and I ended up placing you in my car and-"

"Stop!" Chris exclaimed waving his hands in Gilbert's face.

Dan looked a little disturbed and his face a bit paler.

"That's not the kind of thing he needs to hear right now!"

"Well it's all I could come up with." Gilbert pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"It's okay Gilbert. We just need to try and focus more on his positive memories. I'll go next." Elise added.

"Dan?" Dan turned his attention towards Elise.

Elise chuckled a bit.

"There was this one time when Chris and I went with you to Mount Vernon because you wanted revenge on George Washington. Well, you had placed all your explosives and they turned out to be just fireworks." Elise had a big smile plastered on her face.

"We had set up tents and you came over to mine and Chris's. You couldn't sleep because your plan had failed miserably in your eyes. You were just so adorable. You ended up cuddling in-between Chris and I. I told you a story about a little prince named Dan who was so very angry. You weer asleep within minutes." Elise looked at Dan, who now had a sheepish grin on his face.

"I don't remember that, but it sounded like it was a lot of fun. Sorry." Dan gave an apologetic nod of his head.

Elise looked a little disappointed but understood.

"Well Chris. I guess it's your turn." Elise placed a hand on Chris's. It was just what he needed because Chris was really nervous.

"Yeah." Chris whispered.

Dan looked with big, almost attentive eyes, at Chris now. Chris nervously swallowed as he began to tell his story.

"Well, it was just a few days ago. We had gotten into a big fight as to whether or not I really liked you as a friend, or was just hanging out with you out of pity. You ended up storming out and returning home after I'd yelled something at you." Chris paused to look at Dan.

Dan was attentively listening.

"An hour or so later Elise and I decided to stop by your apartment to apologize, and make sure you were okay. When we got there, we found a note informing us that you had been kidnapped. I felt like the world had just stopped in that moment; each second felt like a week." Chris's eyes started to tear up.

"When I thought I'd lost you forever I felt like I had nothing to live for anymore; no offense Elise." Chris added. Elise simply smiled.

"Anyways, it took us three days to find you. When we'd finally managed to get to where you were, you were pale, bruised, scratched up, and bleeding to death. My mind shut down for a moment. We rushed you here as fast as we could after Elise applied a bit of first aid to your leg. It was just horrible." Chris whined as a few tears slid down his cheeks.

Dan's eyes watered.

"I can't believe I was so stupid as to believe you would hang out with me out of pity. You seem like a friend that some people can only hope to have. I am so sorry, but I can't remember, I just...can't." Dan flinched at the pain he felt when he smacked his arms down on the mattress in frustration.

"It's okay, we've got lots of time." Chris quietly comforted Dan. He reached over lightly ruffling his raven hair.

Suddenly the window across the room flew open. Dan* swung into the room. Dan had a shocked look on his face. It was a look filled with despair, fear, and anger.

"You..." Dan began. He clutched his head with both hands.

"I-I...do I know you from somewhere?" Dan asked.

"What, you can't tell me you've forgotten already Dan. Now quit with the crap and act accordingly." Dan* growled.

Suddenly everything hit Dan like a ton of bricks. The shower, being taken to that awful, dark, place. Everyone and everything came back to Dan.

A scream erupted from Dan's throat as he began to painfully trash and squirm on the bed. Elise ran to get the doctor and/or a nurse. Dan* was honestly shocked.

"Wh-what the heck is wrong with him!" Dan* yelled over the screeching at Chris and Gilbert.

"You! You're what's wrong with him!" Chris pointed an accusing finger at Dan* as he shot the scariest glare his way.

They couldn't do anything as Dan screamed and yelled things that we couldn't exactly make out.

The doctor and a few nurses ran into the room. The nurses held him down as best they could as Dan cried out in pain. Tears streaked his colorless cheeks as the doctor gave him a shot of valium. After what seemed like years, but was realistically ten minutes, Dan settled down some. The nurses removed their tight grip on Dan and slowly stepped back.

"Mr. Mandel?" Northam nervously asked.

Dan looked up at him, the saddest look on his face.

"I just want everyone to get away from me. I remember everything now, I just...need some time alone." Dan whispered as tears continued to spill down his face.

Dr. Northam nodded as he ushered everyone out of the room. Even Dan* willingly obeyed. Northam suddenly slammed Dan* into the wall.

"Look here pal. I can't even fathom why scum like you do things like that to a person. You're lucky I haven't already called the police. Now, I suggest you scram ASAP before I change my mind." Dan* nodded as he was pushed forward towards the entrance.

As Dan* rounded the corner he was knocked to the ground by a couple of officers. One was a woman, the other a young man.

"You!" The rookie pointed.

"That's the guy Rasmussen!" The young woman looked down thoughtfully at Dan* for a moment.

"Well well well, looks like it was good that we came to the hospital after all." She was amused by this.

Officer Rasmussen reached down and cuffed Dan* quicker than you could say busted. Looking down the hallway, the cops spotted the little group down the hall, they were talking with the head doctor of the facility. Dragging Dan* down the hall with them they approached the distraught group of people.

"I assume you are friends of the victim?" The rookie asked.

"Yes." The chubbiest looking one answered.

"Well don't worry. With what this one's done, he'll probably be in prison for the rest of his pathetic life." Officer Rasmussen stated.

"Yeah, even without parole maybe." The rookie added.

"Well thank you, but we really just don't want to talk right now, so if you'll please just go." The doctor asked politely, but there was slight irritation detected in his tone.

"Of course." And with that they were off to the squad car; Dan* right behind them.

_**~AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_Don't worry this isn't the end of the story. I think there will be one or two more chapters after this one. I hope you guys liked this chapter, and thanks for reading this far into the story! Thanks to a Jane Doe for reviewing chapter 13. You motivated me to get this chapter out a lot faster than it would have been released. So thanks! _


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Dan had been left alone for fifteen minutes to calm himself, when Chris peeked into the room. Dan spotted him almost immediately.

"What do you want?" Dan scowled.

"Sorry, I just was wondering if you'd be so gracious as to let us come back inside the room." Chris replied.

Dan had some of his fire back, but a lot of it was still buried deep within himself. Chris couldn't blame his friend for his current behavior. Chris understood that Dan was pretty traumatized at what had happened, and that it was only normal for Dan to behave strangely. Dan laid there for a moment; he had one of his thinking faces on.

"I suppose. Just don't come too close right now. I am still freaked out by this whole thing." Dan answered quietly.

Dan rubbed his red, puffy eyes that, moments before, had been spewing tears as he had screamed at the top of his lungs in agony and despair. Chris removed his head from the doorway, he nodded his head to inform the others that they were allowed admittance into Dan's room.

They walked in and were glad to see that Dan was more or less doing better.

"Don't get too close right now." Chris warned the others.

They all nodded.

"Dan, good news." Gilbert stated smiling slightly.

"They've arrested Danny. He'll be going away for most likely the rest of his life."

Dan visibly relaxed, smiling a bit at the statement.

"That's good. That's very very-" Dan drifted off to sleep.

He had visibly relaxed when Gilbert had made the announcement. Dan really needed his sleep. The doctor took this opportunity to check a few things on the machines, taking a few notes here and there. He ushered everyone out of the room, and turned the lights off, as Elise drew the curtains closed. Dan's eyes snapped open, and he began to whimper softly. It began to get louder. Chris quickly rushed to the window and opened the curtains. Dan calmed down again.

"Thanks buddy." Dan mumbled as he snuggled deeper into the covers.

Chris exited the room, shutting the door.

"What was that?" Elise asked curiously.

"Dan hates the dark. It seems his fear has escalated back to where it was when we were kids." Chris stated.

"Danny did say something about keeping Dan in a pitch black room for nearly twenty-four hours." Gilbert quickly realized.

"Yeah, that would do it. Dan believes there's some sort of demonic being in the darkness, that is out to kill him; and that it will succeed if it ever catches him in a pitch black room. He must have flipped out for the twenty-four hours he was held in there." Chris explained.

"That would explain the condition of his throat then." Northam chimed in.

"It's all scratchy and raw on the inside. Must have screamed for hours."

"Well, he should be able to get well now. Let's leave him be for now." Elise added.

All in agreement they made their way down the hall to grab a bite to eat and get some much needed rest.

Things seemed to finally be falling back into the normal, steady rhythm of life that Dan and his buddies had once known. Once Dan was stable enough, he had been transferred to a hospital in California. Dan was happy about that; he had needed a change of scenery from the dull brown and gray landscape of Minnesota.

Dan* had been through the court process and everything, earning him a life sentence. Unfortunately he was given chance of parole. This was only because Dan hadn't died. But he still had to be in prison for at least fifty years before he'd be given a chance to apply for, said parole.

Dan had spent nearly six months in the critical care unit. His leg had been the biggest problem for his recovery. Northam had debated whether or not amputation would be best a few times, but Dan insisted that he would rather keep a useless leg, rather than hobble around with just one. Northam hadn't made any promises of course, but ended up deciding Dan should be fine to walk on it and that it wouldn't cause any life threatening problems. Dan would have to go through intense physical therapy, and even then he would have a slight limp for the rest of his life. The farewells had been kept short and to the point. Dan admitted after take off that he would kind of miss the ill-tempered doctor.

All was right in the world again. Dan had returned to most of his old habits. His anger had definitely returned and he had a taste for revenge. Dan, however, was a little nicer to Chris and Elise. He had even given Gilbert a farewell kiss on the cheek. Dan knew he had been lucky to get out of everything with hardly any permanent damage, physically, and mentally. Dan had learned something important those few days spent in Dan's* clutches. Never doubt your friends, and cherish them while you can. You never know when your life may end.

**THE END**

_**~Author's Note:**_

_This is the end peoples! :(_

_I am sorry if you guys hated the ending. =_=_

_I really enjoyed writing this story, and hope that you guys enjoyed every sentence of it. Let me know what you guys think! :)_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Okay, so had a thought. I was going through my story and came across the part where Dan* is like, "I was recalling my time in prison." Or something like that. **_

_**The story is technically over, but would anyone like me to write a fanfiction, possibly a prequel of sorts, telling about Dan's* six months in prison?**_

_**LET ME KNOW IF YOU WOULD LIKE ME TO WRITE SUCH A THING! **_


End file.
